Monster
by Racchie
Summary: Inilah akhirnya, alasan mengapa aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini dan mengapa ingatanku bisa terfabrikasi. Runes menipis, monster-monster di Norad menghilang sepenuhnya. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menghadapi apa yang di depanku, dengan bantuan teman-temanku di belakang!
1. Chapter I

Summary : Inilah akhirnya, alasan mengapa aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini, dan mengapa ingatanku bisa terfabrikasi. Runes menipis, monster-monster di Norad menghilang sepenuhnya. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menghadapi apa yang di depanku, dengan bantuan teman-temanku di belakang!

Disclaimer : Marvelous AQL

Warning : POV gonta-ganti (Racchi's POV), AU, gaje seperti biasa (makanya baca fanfict-fanfictku yang lain dong biar paham), sedikit berbau mature. Ada banyak OC dan kadang OOC.

MONSTER

A Rune Factory 4 © Marvelous AQL Fanfiction by Racchie

Chapter I. Memories of Monsters from Hajimari no Mori

**PROLOGUE**

Frekuensi bunyi sirine itu semakin tinggi. Entah intensitas suara yang semakin tinggi atau banyaknya polisi yang datang ke tempat kejadian perkara. Malam itu turun hujan lumayan deras, jalanan cukup licin dan terdengar bunyi nyaring dari gedung-gedung yang dibuat dari kaca. Mobil-mobil polisi itu berdecitan dengan jalan karena rem mendadak. Terlalu berisik untuk kota modern yang cukup sibuk.

Malam itu, sebuah pembunuhan terjadi. Secara ajaib, seorang parlemen yang baru disahkan dalam pemerintahan Hamondunt mati mengenaskan setelah ia menyelesaikan pidatonya di istana negara. Cara matinya pun sungguh kejam, tak ada seorang pun yang mengira bahwa parlemen baru Hamondunt akan ditebas di pangkal lehernya hingga kehilangan kepalanya. Malam itu, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan jutaan pasang mata mengarah padanya, termasuk media, hewan-hewan, dan juga _makhluk gaib._

Di dalam hujan, di suatu gang terpencil di ibukota, seseorang berdiri sambil bersandar ke dinding suatu bangunan sambil bernafas terengah-engah. Nafasnya lembab dan sekujur tubuhnya bermandikan keringat bercampur air hujan. Sambil membenarkan rambut panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia bergumam.

"Aku berhasil… _Agony kembali ke permukaan dan akan mengembalikan keseimbangan seperti sedia kala."_

**PROLOGUE END**

Begitu membuka mataku, aku melihat suasana stasiun kereta api. Saat itu tidak ada kereta sama sekali, dan kurang lebih hanya belasan orang yang berada di stasiun itu. Tampaknya aku tertidur di bangku panjang yang disediakan di dalam stasiun. Setelah pergi dari Selphia, aku bermaksud untuk mengunjungi kediaman Yura di Geovann. Rutenya sangat sederhana, dari Buenos ke Ibukota, kemudian dari ibukota menuju Geovann. Karena pergi malam-malam dari Selphia, aku sampai di stasiun Ibukota tepat pukul 11 malam. Kemudian tanpa sadar aku tertidur di bangku ini sampai hampir pukul enam pagi. Ajaib sekali, tampaknya aku tertidur cukup pulas sekalipun pemberangkatan kereta pertama dari stasiun ini akan membunyikan klakson keras sebelum melaju.

Sambil sedikit menggerakkan tubuh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang agak dingin dari jaketku karena kebasahan. Tapi entah kenapa, celana denimku kering seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semalam memang hujan sementara aku berada di bawah naungan atap stasiun. Sambil menelusuri ingatanku, ternyata aku memang terkena hujan deras sewaktu turun di Buenos selagi menunggu kedatangan kereta ke ibukota. Hujan memang agak lebat malam itu, disertai angin yang cukup kencang. Makanya setelah mengeringkan badanku di stasiun ini, kantuk menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Anehnya, _hoodie _katunku masih agak basah sampai sekarang.

Aku melihat jadwal keberangkatan ke Geovann, papan informasi menunjukkan waktu 6:20. Waktu yang cukup untuk membasuh muka dan menunggu keberangkatan kereta.

Setelah mencuci muka dari kamar mandi umum, kacamataku menunjukkan adanya panggilan dari Io. Aku menjawab panggilannya dengan segera.

"Halo, Racchi, sekarang sudah di mana?" Tanya Io begitu ia muncul di layar proyeksi.

"Aku sudah di stasiun ibukota, mau berangkat ke Geovann jam 6:20. Kira-kira sampai jam berapa?"

"Sekitar 7:15 di stasiun utama Geovann. Setelah itu, pergilah ke Node 47 dan cari pemukiman rural di sekitar desa Homman. Kemarin aku bertemu penduduk setempat dan menanyakan kediaman Yura, lalu mereka mengantarkanku ke sana. Mereka murah senyum, jangan lupa bersikap baik ke pada mereka," Jelas Io. Dengan otomatis, di layar proyeksi muncul dengan sendirinya peta kota Geovann dengan skala yang diperbesar sehingga dapat menampilkan Desa Homman yang disebut Io.

"Oke, tunggu kedatanganku, ya," Balasku singkat.

"Hati-hati," Timpal Io. "Kemarin Yuutsu menghubungi ke mari, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ia tak bisa banyak bertemu denganmu. Padahal, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, katanya."

"Tahu tidak, setelah itu ia mengirim surat padaku ke Selphia. Tidak jelas kapan detilnya surat itu sampai, tapi pada hari itu juga sudah sampai."

"Begitu ya, sepertinya sangat penting. Ada banyak yang akan kita bicarakan, jadi aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, ya."

Setelah itu, Io memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Jam 6:20, tepat setelah panggilan itu usai, kereta yang berangkat menuju kota Geovann tiba. Aku memasuki kereta itu dan duduk di tempat yang agak sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berada dalam gerbong yang sama denganku.

Di perjalanan, aku memikirkan terlalu banyak hal yang pada akhirnya arah pemikiranku itu menjadi _ngalor-ngidul_. Setelah panggilan itu, aku jadi kepikiran tentang Io. Belakangan ini Io menunjukkan sesuatu yang baru aku rasakan. Baru kali ini aku berciuman dengan seseorang dari dunia ini—_ya sejujurnya begitulah faktanya. _Aku hampir tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan Dolce kecuali berpegangan tangan dan sedikit berpelukan. Sedikitnya, aku jadi merasa aneh dengan Io, tapi walau begitu sebetulnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kurasa, aku hanya terlambat tumbuh dewasa.

Aku tak tahu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku yang menghilang. Aku sendiri baru memahami _sex education _kurang lebih saat berusia sembilan belas tahun, dan menurutku setelah itu aku sangat terlambat mengetahuinya. Terlebih, aku melakukan semuanya sendirian. Untungnya, aku dengan Dolce tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal vulgar yang biasa diajarkan dalam kurikulum ini. Karena jauh dari keluarga—ditambah ingatan yang hilang—aku hanya menginginkan kasih sayang, tak lebih dan tak sampai terpikir olehku ingin berhubungan seks dengan seorang lawan jenis. Sejak dulu, aku memang menghindari topik-topik agak _nyeleneh _seperti ini dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya. Mungkin, inilah alasan mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian intimasi itu di rumah Yuutsu. Barangkali aku sendiri yang berusaha untuk tidak ingin tahu dengan kejadian itu.

Baru memahami _sex education _di usia matangnya hormon seksual terkadang membuatku kerepotan. Sewaktu remaja, aku memang pernah mengalami mimpi basah, dan yang ada dalam mimpiku itu adalah Dolce. Tak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana detilnya, yang jelas setelah itu aku merasa amat bingung dan enggan menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa. Bisa ditebak, setelah memimpikan hal itu aku jadi sangat malu bertemu Dolce. Kurang lebih selama dua hari, aku menahan diri dari kecanggungan itu dan sulit diajak banyak bicara. Dan sekarang, bukannya aku merasa lega karena aku masih normal… tapi kebiasaan itu sulit dihilangkan sehingga aku masih amat canggung membicarakan masalah berahi, sementara aku sendiri—secara alamiah—membutuhkannya. Makanya, setelah kejadian di rumah Yuutsu itu—sekalipun aku telah memahaminya—perasaan canggung itu masih ada, dan kini korbannya jatuh pada Io.

Daripada terus mengungkit masalah ini—yang malah menimbulkan _anxiety _dalam diriku—aku mencoba untuk mencerna surat percakapan ibuku dengan Cecile Dolgatari, dan mencari hubungannya dengan surat dari Yuutsu. Aku sengaja membawa surat ini supaya dapat membicarakannya dengan Io. Memang ada banyak hal yang kupahami didasari pengetahuanku dari Viktor dan Yuutsu, tetapi percakapan ibuku dengan Cecile di luar jangkauan ingatanku (sekaligus sepengetahuanku). Apalagi rentang waktu yang sangat lama: surat dari Cecile pada saat aku mulai kehilangan ingatanku, dan surat dari ibuku baru-baru ini. Terlihat jelas dari kondisi kertas dan tintanya.

Setidaknya, fakta yang jelas terbukti dari surat tersebut bahwa aku benar diadopsi (atau bahasa ibuku, dititip) oleh Cecile Dolgatari. Melihat waktu pengiriman surat tersebut, ini berarti ibu kandungku masih hidup sampai sekarang, namun keberadaannya masih belum kuketahui. Ada kemungkinan bahwa surat itu dikirim dari luar negeri, mengingat rentang waktu ibuku membalas surat dari Cecile sangat lama.

Kemudian, Cecile dan ibuku menyebutkan sesuatu mengenai "tragedi yang mengerikan." Entah apa dan bagaimana, tapi dalam ingatanku yang belum tentu benar, kemungkinan tragedi yang dimaksud adalah _Human Disqualification. _Dalam ingatanku, tragedi itu disebabkan oleh Zwillinge yang menjadi gila, kemudian membunuh beberapa orang dan menyebarkan kutukan. Itulah tragedi yang menjadi akhir cerita dari ingatanku yang bertahan selama ini. Seandainya benar pada saat itu Zwillinge membunuh seorang gadis berambut putih (kemungkinan terbesarnya, Reva), maka tidak mengherankan jika Reva menjadi _Intention of Abyss._

Alasannya sederhana: kenapa Zwillinge memiliki alur pertumbuhan yang kacau? Singkatnya, ia sendiri yang menghancurkan "dimensi waktunya." Yuutsu, yang merupakan spesialis mengenai waktu, pernah menjelaskan padaku kalau dimensi waktu paling kacau hanya di Abyss. Hal itu terbukti ketika Cecile Dolgatari dengan susah payah melahirkan Io di dalam Abyss supaya cepat dewasa. Lalu, kaitannya dengan Reva (sebagai _Intention of Abyss_) adalah karena Zwillinge memiliki semacam kutukan dari Abyss dan berusaha menutupinya dengan mengorbankan Reva. Kenapa harus Reva, aku juga tidak paham. Lagipula, ini hanya teori yang paling masuk akal dari semua kemungkinan.

Dan poin terakhir, yakni mengenai sang juru selamat. Hal yang kupahami dari frasa ini adalah semacam pahlawan yang akan membawa perdamaian, seseorang yang akan menumpas kejahatan. Setidaknya, mereka memercayai akan ada sang juru selamat dari empat keluarga: Harukawa, Dolgatari, Fujiwara, dan satu lagi yang belum kuketahui, Weiss. Entah bagaimana dan teori dari mana mereka dapat menyimpulkan semua ini, tapi saat ini aku cukup percaya diri denganku dan kekuatan _Sapphire of Benevolence _yang tertanam dalam diriku. Walaupun saat ini, aku masih belum mengetahui alasan mengapa harus anggota kelompok persahabatan "Luxotics" yang harus menanggungnya.

Semuanya, sedikit demi sedikit menjadi jelas. Aku sudah paham apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, namun tidak dengan ke depannya, bahkan untuk satu langkah ke depannya. Ada kemungkinan suatu hal yang mereka rencanakan akan terwujud ketika permasalahan ini sampai pada puncaknya. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah merasa cukup siap.

Setelah memikirkan cukup banyak hal sambil menghadap pada kedua surat itu, aku mencoba untuk merebahkan diri di atas bangku itu. Selama hampir tiga kali aku berganti posisi duduk, tapi tidak juga membuatku rileks. Padahal bangkunya baik-baik saja, sandarannya tidak terlalu pendek, cukup empuk dan tidak berlumuran debu. Pada akhirnya, aku tak sempat merelaksasikan tubuhku karena tak lama kemudian, kereta sudah sampai di stasiun utama Geovann. Memaksaku untuk bangkit dan ke luar dari gerbong kereta, segera bergegas mencari taksi di luar stasiun untuk pergi ke Desa Homman.

Begitu memasuki taksi yang sudah sangat bagus jika dibandingkan di Buenos, Io memanggilku lagi. Setelah aku menyebutkan tujuan keberangkatanku ke pada sang supir, baru aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Bagaimana, sudah sampai di Geovann?" Tanya Io _to the point._

"Aku baru saja naik taksi, dan akan segera berangkat ke Desa Homman. Ternyata perkiraanmu benar."

"Yah, syukurlah. Sebetulnya, di desa itu disediakan sebuah penginapan sederhana dengan bar. Aku tidak mungkin menginap di kediaman Yura, jadi aku akan bertamu bersama Racchi."

"Loh, kukira kau akan membicarakan hasil pertemuanmu dengan Yura itu."

"Aku belum berusaha menemuinya, dan yang ingin kubicarakan bukan tentang hasil pertemuan itu, tentunya."

"Lalu?" Tanyaku di seberang panggilan dengan air muka yang bingung.

"Tentu saja pengamatanku sendiri tentang tugu Tamitaya itu. Dan percakapanku dengan Yuutsu, tentunya."

"Tapi, setelah aku sampai ke sana, sebaiknya kita menemui keluarga Yura itu terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut."

"Ide bagus, aku akan menunggu di taman boulevard yang ada di tengah desa."

"Oke, aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan."

Setelah itu, Io menutup panggilannya terlebih dahulu seperti biasa.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkan lagi, di dalam taksi tersebut aku hanya bisa melihat secara teliti apa saja yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Seperti ungkapanku sebelumnya, taksi ini lebih bagus daripada taksi di Buenos. Tampaknya mereka menggunakan model mobil terbaru yang terintegrasi teknologi terkini, secara pribadi aku lebih menyukai model mobil ini. Terkesan lebih elegan dan lebih ergonomis. Proses pemindahan giginya sangat alus dan tidak menimbulkan guncangan yang berarti. Dari dalam mobil, suara mesinnya hampir tidak terdengar. Jendela mobil dilapisi semacam film berwarna gelap, akibatnya pagi itu terasa datang terlambat karena cahaya yang masuk lumayan redup. Joknya dilapisi kain berkualitas tinggi, memberikan sentuhan mewah sekaligus nyaman ditumpangi.

Sesekali aku mengajak ngobrol supir taksi tersebut, namun tampaknya ia sedang tidak bernafsu untuk bicara karena yang kutanyakan ia jawab sekenanya. Sang supir tidak pula menanyakan kembali sesuatu ke padaku. Suaranya amat berat, dan kadang intonasinya kurang terdengar jelas. Bisa jadi karena ini masih terlalu pagi, atau memang pembawaannya seperti itu. Aku berharap alasan yang pertama, sebetulnya kurang baik juga menjaga sikap seperti ini sebagai penyedia layanan publik. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya memandangi pemandangan penuh dengan pohon sejauh mata memandang. Perjalanan dari stasiun utama ke Desa Hammon rupanya menggunakan jalan tol, dari sisi kanan maupun kiri terbentang pohon jati dan mahoni, serta pohon-pohon berdaun lebar lainnya.

Sesampainya di Desa Hammon, aku mengonfirmasi pembayaran dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sang supir hanya tersenyum tanggung dan pergi dari desa tersebut sesegera mungkin. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa dengan pelayanannya, namun kemudian, sesuatu yang lebih terasa dalam tubuhku menyerang. Karena separuh wilayah Geovann berada di garis khatulistiwa, hawanya terasa lebih panas. Selain itu, udaranya juga agak lembab dan awan gelap terlihat di belahan langit manapun dari Desa tersebut. Kalau panasnya begini, aku sangat ingin melepas tudung di _hoodie_-ku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, pria matang dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda pasti akan mencuri perhatian siapapun.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di antara pepohonan berdaun lebar. Karena pepohonan tersebut, suasananya lebih teduh dan terasa sangat sejuk. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat perkampungan yang memiliki taman boulevard di tengah-tengahnya. Io berjanji untuk menunggu di sana, kemudian aku mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Di sebuah kursi panjang, Io tengah duduk sambil memerhatikan burung-burung merpati di sekitar kolam dan memberinya makan. Entah mengapa, tidak banyak penduduk lokal yang menyaksikan ataupun menegur Io. Mungkin kegiatan ini biasa dilakukan oleh turis asing maupun penduduk setempat.

"Ah, Racchi, akhirnya sampai juga!" Kata Io.

"Syukurlah, sekarang kau siap untuk bertandang?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Oke, ayo kita ke kediaman Yura." Io membuang semua rotinya untuk dimakan burung merpati, kemudian kami bergegas untuk bertamu ke keluarga Yura.

Melihat bawaan Io yang terlihat cukup banyak, aku bertanya, "Apa saja yang kamu bawa?"

"Oh, aku bawa oleh-oleh. Aku gak bakal tahu berapa umur mereka dan berapa jumlah keluarganya, jadi aku bawa bunga dan sedikit manisan."

"Betul juga, ya, aku sama sekali tidak terpikir bawa oleh-oleh."

"Aduh, gimana, sih. Sepertinya ini juga kebiasaan keluarga, jadi maaf kalau aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Jangan hiraukan."

Tak lama setelah mengikuti arah perjalanan Io, kita sampai di sebuah rumah yang dibuat dari batu alam. Kesannya teringat pada masa _medieval. _Selain itu, model bangunan seperti ini ada banyak di Norad. Ukuran rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, kemungkinan yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya sepasang keluarga dengan satu hingga dua anak. Di depan rumahnya, tertulis nama "Yura" di atas kayu berbentuk segilima tak beraturan, memanjang secara vertikal.

Io mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna perak menyambut kami berdua. Usianya terlihat mirip dengan Io—bahkan parasnya sendiri hampir mirip. Warna biji matanya hitam kelam, bibirnya tipis sekali, kalau menyungging senyum terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan Io. Ia memakai pakaian rumah sederhana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu untuk sepasang pemuda-pemudi ini?" Katanya, sopan sekali.

Sebelum berkata apa-apa, kita berdua malah salah tingkah. Wajahku memerah, dan Io terbahak sedikit sambil membuang mukanya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan hoodie, kemudian Io membalas, "Kami berdua ingin bertamu dengan keluarga Yura. Kami ingin mengetahui tentang tugu Tamitaya, dan Viktor mengabari bahwa kami perlu bertamu dengan keluarga Yura."

"Oh, suruhan Pak Viktor, rupanya. Kalau begitu, mari masuk dahulu!"

_Pak Viktor? _Aku dan Io saling menatap, wajah kami kebingungan. Kita bahkan tidak tahu betapa usia Viktor sebenarnya. Dia terlihat muda, terlihat sebaya denganku.

Setelah memasuki rumah tersebut, kami dipersilakan duduk di ruang tamu kecil nan bersahaja. Semua perabotan dibuat dari kayu jati yang tangguh, beralaskan bantal lembut bersih yang nyaman. Tampaknya keluarga ini sangat menyukai cocok tanam. Meski di dalam rumah, ada banyak tanaman yang disimpan dekat sumber cahaya. Tanaman-tanaman itu terlihat sangat terawat. Di meja dekat tempat dudukku juga tersimpan bunga tanpa mahkota, tapi wanginya mencolok sekali. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat tidak terganggu dengan wanginya. Tanaman tropis memang ajaib.

Gadis barusan pergi untuk memanggil anggota keluarganya yang lain di sudut rumah lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pria berambut abu-abu dan bermata hitam pekat, mirip dengan gadis tadi. Rambutnya rapi dan sangat _trendy, _janggutnya tidak lebat dan ia memiliki jambang dan kumis yang tipis. Tipikal pria ganteng, dan memiliki wibawa yang sangat besar. Di belakangnya, disusul gadis tadi sambil menyediakan teh. Begitu teh itu disajikan, secara ajaib wanginya mendominasi di dalam hidungku, hampir-hampir mengalahkan aroma bunga tanpa mahkota yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati," Katanya, setelah itu ia mengambil tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Boleh memperkenalkan diri?" Kata si cowok.

"Aku Io, tempat lahirku di Northern Area. Tapi belakangan ini aku sering menetap di Buenos bersama temanku," Kata Io. _Teman, _aku mengulanginya dalam hati.

"Oke… Kalau boleh tahu, nama keluargamu?" Lanjut si cowok.

"Dolgatari."

Si pasangan keluarga itu terkejut mendengarnya, seolah-olah diberi tahu bahwa kami datang pada mereka hendak memberikan sebuah hadiah rumah mewah tanpa syarat.

"Kamu benar-benar puteri Dolgatari?" Tanya si cewek setengah terkejut.

"Iya, nama ibuku Rachel Cecile."

"Astaga!" Sontak, si cowok semakin kaget. Perkataan dan gaya bicaranya tidak mencerminkan wibawa ketampanannya. "Rachel Cecile yang jadi ratu NA, itu, loh!"

"Iya, aku tahu!" Kata si cewek. "Sungguh kehormatan bisa ketemu anda!"

Io tidak membalas perkataannya, hanya mengangguk kecil sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Lalu, temanmu?" Kata si cowok.

"Aku Racchi, Harukawa Racchi. Tinggal di Buenos—"

"Harukawa?!" Kata mereka serempak, dari ekspresinya terkejut bukan main.

"I-iya…" Balasku gelagapan.

"Waduh, kita kedatangan dua tamu penting," Kata si cowok.

"Hey, kita belum memperkenalkan diri," Kata si cewek.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Nata, dan dia Isla. Kita berdua sisa-sisa keluarga Yura yang terakhir, salam kenal," Kata si cowok. _Nata Yura untuk si cowok, dan Isla Yura untuk si cewek_. Aku mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Salam kenal juga, pembawaannya memang agak terkesan seperti belum dewasa, kan? Mohon dimaklumi, ya…" Kata Isla.

"Iya, tak masalah. Kayaknya lebih enak kalo kita ngobrolnya santai dan gak perlu formal amat," Kata Io, tiba-tiba merubah gaya bicaranya 180 derajat.

"Iya, aku juga gak keberatan," Ucapku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, usia kalian berapa?" Tanya Nata.

"Dua puluh tiga, usia baru lulus kuliah setahun. Kalo Io setahun di bawahku," Balasku.

"Wah, jadi rindu, ya. Masa muda seperti saat itu termasuk indah juga," Timpal Isla.

"Betul, betul. Dengan usia begini, tapi fisik seperti mereka," Timpal Nata pada Isla.

"Tapi, maaf, kalo boleh tau juga, umur kalian… berapa tahun?" Tanyaku. Io menatap tajam padaku.

"Eh, emangnya Pak Viktor gak ngasih tahu apa-apa?" Kata Nata. Aku menggeleng.

"Kalian lupa, kita kan bagian dari orang-orang awet muda seperti Pak Viktor juga!" Kata Isla.

_Viktor juga bagian dari orang-orang awet muda juga, rupanya! Terus, mengapa ia sampai-sampai menyuruh kami bertemu dengan keluarga Yura?_

"Gak apa-apa, Isla. Kita beritahu aja, biar kebayang. Kami lahir kembar, dan sekarang sudah usia… berapa, ya, sekitar 63 tahun. Karena fisik dan kebiasaan kami yang kaya remaja, kita sudah gak pernah mikirin usia kita berapa," Jelas Nata, diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Tapi, gimanapun juga, kita harus tetap hormat pada siapa aja, ya, kan…" Kata Io.

"Betul, itu! Aku sangat setuju. Sama halnya denganku pada keluarga kalian," Timpal Nata.

"Kalian banyak tahu tentang keluarga kami?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, lumayan dekat. Untuk orang-orang awet muda, yang paling dekat dengan para pendiri Luxotics hanya Yura dan Weiss—keluarga Weiss memang salah satu pendiri, tapi mereka juga sebenarnya orang-orang awet muda," Jelas Nata.

"Begitu, ya, aku sendiri belum pernah ketemu langsung dengan keluarga Weiss," Timpalku.

"Sepertinya terlalu banyak yang bakal dijelasin kalau cuma bahas orang-orang awet muda. Kalian suruhan Pak Viktor, bukan? Pasti ada kaitannya dengan penelitiannya, tentang Tugu Tamitaya," Kata Isla.

"Iya, betul. Kalo boleh tahu… kenapa kalian sebutnya dengan 'Pak,' ya?" Tanya Io.

"Sederhana saja, dia sebenarnya lebih tua dari kami berdua," Jawab Isla. "Nah, kalian berdua orang penting yang perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Mari ikut kami berdua, ke basement."

Setelah itu, kami berempat beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju basement. Pintu masuk basement itu ada di kamar tidur Isla (tanpa alasan yang jelas kenapa harus berada di kamar perempuan). Memasuki basement, aku melihat sebuah bongkahan kaca besar dan memantulkan spektrum warna dari segala arah. Tingginya sekitar empat meter, dan diameternya kurang lebih dua meter.

"Inilah, tugu tamitaya yang sebenarnya," Kata Nata.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau ini tugu yang sebenarnya, lalu yang kulihat di sekitar pedesaan itu apa?" Tanya Io.

"Nah, pertanyaan bagus," Kata Isla. "Kalian pasti sudah paham dengan kehancuran dunia, yang diperkirakan akan datang tak lama lagi, bukan?"

"Untuk menipu?" Gumamku.

"Wah, pemikiranmu cepat sekali," Kata Nata sambil menepuk kedua tangannya pelan. "Ya, ketika itu, Abyss akan menyerang tugu Tamitaya. Melalui petunjuk yang ada, dia pasti akan menghancurkan tugu yang ada di sana. Padahal yang benar ada di sini. Lihat saja sekeliling, sesuai dengan petunjuknya, bukan?"

Memang benar, di ruangan itu ada bibit pohon ek yang jarang tumbuh di khatulistiwa, genangan air, juga miniatur dermaga buatan. Di sudut ruangan itu ada celah masuk cahaya matahari, makanya ketika siang hari tugu itu tak akan terkena sinar matahari.

"Entahlah, rasanya konyol. Jadi kelihatan nanggung," Ucapku.

"Memang, dalam penelitian rahasia harus dibuat siasat untuk melindungi rahasia," Kata Isla. "Terpikir tidak, kenapa tamitaya dibuat untuk melindungi Hajimari no Mori? Padahal, senjata yang dilapisi Tamitaya malah mengembalikan monster-monster di Norad kembali ke sana?"

"Memang, aku sendiri cukup kebingungan. Kenapa tidak sebut saja Tugu _Forest of Beginning…_" Timpalku.

"Sebenarnya tugu ini memang menampung Tamitaya. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hajimari no Mori sejak awal dibuat," Kata Nata.

"Tapi, kalian pasti sudah paham anomali Hajimari no Mori dengan Abyss, bukan. Kujelaskan dua hal: pertama, mengapa ada monster di dunia ini adalah karena sudah terlalu banyak monster di dalam Hajimari no Mori. Jadi, perlu dikeluarkan secara teratur, dan tempat pembuangan paling ideal itulah di dunia manusia ini. Memang tidak banyak di dunia ini, hanya Norad saja. Tapi belakangan kabarnya sudah hampir tidak ada monster-monster di Norad, begitu kan?

Selanjutnya hal ini berkaitan dengan anomali tersebut. Entah bagaimana Abyss dan Hajimari no Mori bisa terhubung, dan pembatas kedua dunia tersebut sudah hampir terbuka. Dengan berkurangnya monster di dunia ini, menyatakan pula kalau monster di dalam Hajimari no Mori juga berkurang. Alasannya karena dimakan Abyss," Jelas Isla.

"Ada temanku yang bisa bepergian antar dimensi, katanya Abyss sudah tak dapat dikunjungi lagi. Lalu, gimana menurut kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya, dunia memang sudah mau hancur, ya…" Kata Nata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ketika itu, Abyss memiliki interfensi dari luar. Ia bermaksud melindungi keseimbangan Abyss dengan Hajimari no Mori. Alasan mengapa harus _orang itu, _kami juga belum tahu," Kata Isla. "Kalau orang itu keluar dari Abyss, kita sebut kehancuran karena orang itu bermaksud untuk menahan _Intention of Abyss _yang ingin menghancurkan tugu Tamitaya ini."

Aku bergumam pelan dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Terus, aku masih belum paham. Kenapa Tamitaya seolah menjadi penopang kehidupan dalam Hajimari no Mori?" Tanya Io.

"Pembatas kedua alam itulah yang disebut Tamitaya," Jawab Nata. "Pencipta Tamitaya tidak hanya memikirkan bagaimana melindungi Hajimari no Mori, tapi juga untuk menjaga keseimbangan jika suatu saat terjadi ketimpangan antara Abyss dengan Hajimari no Mori. Makanya banyak senjata di Norad yang dilapisi sihir Tamitaya."

"Hebat sekali, bisa sampai terpikir sejauh itu," Ucapku.

"Pencipta Tamitaya adalah Guertenna Weiss. Dia salah satu otak yang menciptakan Luxotics, Fujiwara sebagai eksekutor, Dolgatari sebagai penopang kehidupannya, dan Harukawa sebagai _planner _atau supervisor," Jelas Isla. "Secara tak langsung, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Norad, _runes, _kekuatan magis, semua keluarga ini terlibat. Mereka benar-benar menginginkan perdamaian dunia. Hanya saja, karena sesuatu, hal ini tidak bertahan lama."

"Maksudmu..?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja penyebab anomali tersebut," Jawab Isla. "Mau dipikir gimanapun juga, Abyss dan Hajimari no Mori merupakan alam yang sangat berbeda. Bagaimana mereka bisa terhubung?"

"Iya juga…" Gumamku. Aku melihat ke arah Io, dan tampaknya ia tengah berpikir keras. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia amat serius.

"Oh, ya, sewaktu Guertenna Weiss masih hidup, keluarga kami yang menjadi penasihat dan pengacara pribadinya. Makanya kami dipercaya untuk menjaga tugu ini. Tugu ini mengorbankan pertumbuhan kami, tapi dialah yang paling menderita. Pada akhirnya, dia berakhir menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik." Kata Nata.

"Entah bagaimana aku mengingat ini, tapi ibuku tampaknya pernah berhubungan dengan Weiss. Siapa saja keluarga Weiss yang masih bertahan?" Tanya Io.

"Penjelasan tentang itu bakal panjang," Sanggah Isla. "Ada banyak fenomena terjadi setelah Guertenna Weiss _meninggal dunia _di sini. Dan semuanya di luar akal sehat."

Isla mengatakan _meninggal dunia _dengan penekanan, mungkin ada maksud tersembunyi di balik kalimatnya.

"Tapi beberapa dari kami—orang-orang awet muda—meyakini Guertenna Weiss masih hidup. Kalau di antara keluarga Weiss yang _benar-benar_ masih hidup, tinggal seorang dan tengah mengurusi Luxotics dari Timur."

Aku dan Io menunjukkan wajah yang sedang berpikir, mencoba mencerna maksud penjelasan Isla tersebut.

"Menurutku, untuk sekarang hal itu tidak terlalu relevan, lebih baik fokus menghadapi apa yang akan datang. Waktunya tidak lama lagi, bukan…" Kata Isla.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak atas penjelasannya," Kata Io.

"Lah, jadi formal!" Kata Nata heboh, sekali lagi membuang _image_-nya yang berwibawa terhadapku.

"Oh, ya, maaf, maaf. Kebiasaan puteri istana, hahaha!" Kata Io sambil tertawa lepas, aku tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Iya, Dolgatari, Harukawa, sama-sama. Bener-bener kehormatan, loh, bisa bertemu kalian," Kata Isla. Kita semua berjalan ke luar dari basement tersebut dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Isla pergi menuju suatu sudut lain di rumahnya, meninggalkan aku dan Io bersama Nata.

"Oh, ya, sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan sesuatu," Kata Nata.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Io.

"Ramalan Guertenna Weiss tentang Juru Selamat. Entah ini subjektif atau tidak, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa sang juru selamat ini akan hadir dari keluarga pendiri Luxotics."

Benar juga, ibuku dengan Cecile Dolgatari menyebutkan tentang itu di akhir suratnya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa memercayai ramalan Weiss seperti itu. Tapi seandainya benar, siap atau tidak siap, aku akan menjadi salah satu dari kualifikasinya.

Isla datang ke dalam ruang tamu dengan membawa berbagai jenis hidangan. Ada nasi kepal dengan beraneka ragam ikan bumbu. Dari tekstur dan warnanya aku yakin pasti dimasak kurang matang. Dia juga membawa sepisin kecap asin, semuanya dibawa dalam nampan besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Aduh, jadi ngerepotin," Kata Io.

"Gak apa-apa, kalian datang pagi-pagi begini pasti belum makan. Ayo sarapan bareng!" Ajak Isla.

"Makasih banget…" Ucapku pelan, sementara aku masih tidak bergerak mengambil makanannya.

"Ayo jangan sungkan!" Kata Nata. "Kita masih bisa diskusi sambil makan. Aku jadi nostalgia zaman-zaman kuliah, nih, sudah lama sekali."

Aku tertawa kecil, dan pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyantap sajian Isla tersebut. Rupanya ia menggunakan ikan salmon dan makarel. Entah kenapa harus dua ikan ini, tapi aku cukup menikmatinya. Rasa terbaik bisa didapat jika makan makarelnya dengan kecap asin. Nasi kepalnya cukup nikmat dan gurih, teksturnya lembut dan tidak memiliki rasa aneh yang terlalu berarti. Pastinya beras berkualitas tinggi yang diproses dengan teliti dan dimasak dengan cermat.

"Waduh, jadi kangen. Di Buenos atau selama kuliah pun, aku jarang banget makan nasi," Ucapku.

"Memangnya, apa yang biasa kalian makan?" Tanya Isla.

"Entahlah, kita kayak orang yang gak punya makanan pokok. Makan salmon saja untuk siang hari sudah cukup buatku," Kata Io.

"Kalau ke Geovann, jangan lupa wisata kulinernya kalo gitu," Kata Nata, ia bicara sambil buru-buru menelan makanannya yang langsung ditegur oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Apa yang paling terkenal di sekitar sini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ikan air tawar dan air laut. Boga bahari lainnya juga banyak, ada restoran terkenal yang menjualnya di Node 47," Jawab Isla.

"Banyak bumbu-bumbu yang tumbuh di Geovann. Menurutku, semua makanan di kota ini enak karena bumbunya," Lanjut Nata. Makananku sudah habis, dan aku mengambil teh yang belum kuhabiskan untuk kuminum.

"Seperti pusat kuliner. Mereka juga banyak mengambil bumbu dan bahan makanan lainnya dari luar wilayah. Memang terkesan agak rakus, tapi itulah yang dilakukan pemerintah agar kota ini memiliki daya tarik khusus," Jelas Isla.

"Tapi sayang juga, ya, kota ini yang menjadi koordinat utama kehancuran dunia," Kata Nata. Ucapannya berhasil mengubah air muka dan perasaan kami semua.

"Oh, ya, aku punya pertanyaan. Apakah tugu tiruan di desa ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai arti?" Tanya Io.

"Gak mungkin kita gak mengandalkan siasat sederhana dalam membuat tiruannya," Jawab Nata.

"Maksudmu, seperti memasang perangkap?" Tanya Io.

Nata tertawa kecil. "Aku cukup terkejut, dan, ya, pembuatnya memasang perangkap."

"Sebetulnya kurang tepat kalau disebut perangkap, sih. Dalam tugu tiruan itu, terdapat sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi. Kalau dihancurkan, kekuatan itu sendiri akan menilai orang yang menghancurkan singgasananya. Kalau lulus, ya, kekuatan itu menerimanya. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus melompat entah ke mana mencari yang layak," Lanjut Isla.

"Seperti apa, ya, _Gems of Spirit? _Bedanya ia tidak akan menggigit." Kata Nata sambil tertawa. Aku terkejut, wajahku dengan jelas menampakkan ekspresinya.

"Tunggu, kalian tahu tentang Gems of Spirit?" Tanyaku.

"Yang otentik atau yang palsu?" Kata Nata bertanya balik.

"Hah, memangnya ada yang kaya gitu, ya?" Timpalku.

"Betul," Kata Isla sambil menyelesaikan makanannya. "Yang palsu bisa diwariskan, sementara otentik tidak. Dalam hal ini, kekuatannya tidak bisa diberikan selagi penggunanya masih hidup. Secara jenis kekuatannya sih sama, tapi yang palsu hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sampai tiga puluh persen. Kecil sekali."

"Ciri-cirinya gimana?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Tapi seandainya kamu pemilik kekuatan itu, mau yang palsu atau otentik, kita bisa sedikit menilai," Kata Isla. "Selama hidup rasanya kita bertemu dengan orang yang punya kekuatan itu, tapi semuanya palsu."

"Aku pengguna _Sapphire of Benevolence,_" Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Terlihat dari mata kananku berubah warna menjadi merah muda safir. Melihatku, si kembar Yura sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Ini… beneran?" Tanya Nata seolah tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Yang ini otentik," Kata Isla, persis seolah ia mengomentari pakaian yang dikenakan temannya di perkuliahan, apakah otentik atau tiruan. Setelah itu, aku melepaskan kekuatanku dan warna mataku kembali normal.

"Wah, jadi penasaran. Siapa yang menurunkannya?" Tanya Nata.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan ingatanku," Balasku, si kembar Yura itu hanya bisa memasang wajah iba. "Tapi, bukannya Gems of Spirit gak bisa diwariskan?"

"Kukira kamu tahu sendiri," Kata Isla. "Cuma Sapphire yang bisa diwariskan, dan kalau diwariskan, pengguna sebelumnya mati. Ia hampir tak bisa dibunuh, makanya mewariskan kekuatan ini berarti melepaskan tanggung jawab, dan dinilai tidak becus. Singkatnya, habis itu mati karena alasan tadi. Aku garis bawahi, hanya berlaku buat yang otentik."

_Begitukah? _Apa sebetulnya pantas kalau aku memiliki kekuatan ini sementara ingatanku menghilang? Seolah-olah paham, aku mengangguk-angguk. Aku berusaha untuk sama sekali tidak meragukannya, karena kekuatan ini telah memercayakan dirinya padaku.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau paham dengan kekuatan ini. Yang kau miliki otentik, tanggung jawab besar ada padamu. _Benevolence. _Kerendahan hati, berbuat baik, dan senantiasa menebar cinta damai," Kata Nata.

"Aku jadi sedikit terkejut, rupanya kekuatan ini diketahui orang banyak," Ucapku.

"Tidak, nggak semua orang. Karena keluarga kami berguru langsung pada Weiss dan sesekali belajar langsung di Norad, kami tahu banyak soal kekuatan khusus," Jawab Isla.

"Berarti, keluarga Weiss sendiri banyak meneliti kekuatan-kekuatan seperti ini, ya…" Ucapku. Isla mengangguk, kemudian si kembar itu meminum tehnya bersama-sama. Rasanya seperti melihat satu orang dalam dua wadah yang berbeda.

"Bicara soal ini, aku jadi teringat sesuatu…" Ucap Isla pelan. "Weiss percaya kalau langkah pertama dalam menghancurkan pembatas Tamitaya antara Abyss dengan Hajimari no Mori adalah penumpasan Gems of Spirit palsu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu sebagai penggunanya yang otentik. Tapi, yang mengetahui dan melakukannya hanya pengguna Gems of Spirit otentik," Jelas Isla. "Seandainya benar, maka teori Weiss dapat diverifikasi. Secara penampilan, yang otentik dengan yang palsu pasti sulit dibedakan. Ini hanya sekedar dugaan, tapi apakah kamu pernah menghancurkan sesuatu yang merupakan identitas Gems of Spirit?"

_Identitas Gems of Spirit__1__? Apa ini berarti bongkahan batu berwarna raksasa yang di dalamnya terdapat potongan jasad manusia? Memang aku pernah menghancurkannya sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari dimensi ini untuk pertama kali. Tapi, seandainya begitu…_

"Sepertinya pernah, sesuatu seperti bongkahan raksasa berwarna dan ada potongan jasad manusia di dalamnya," Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, Harukawa…" Kata Isla dengan jeda, kemudian berdeham pelan. "Kamu sudah tahu persis, kan, siapa yang hendak menghancurkan tugu Tamitaya?"

Dengan mantap, aku berkata, "Ya."

Dan dengan senyum sumringah, si kembar itu berkata, "Sang juru selamat telah datang, sama seperti ramalan Guertenna Weiss."

_Sekarang aku paham kenapa Yuutsu mengecap Reva pengkhianat. Bukan berarti ia tak mengetahui apa yang kulakukan di dunia ini—dia mengetahui semuanya. Hal yang kulakukan saat itu tidak ada kaitannya untuk membangkitkan kesadaran kami semua. Embel-embel. Dia memanfaatkanku yang kehilangan ingatan._

Hanya saja, aku masih belum paham apa yang bisa Reva dapatkan dengan menumpas Gems of Spirit palsu. Guertenna Weiss pasti telah meneliti hal ini sedemikian dalamnya, dan takdirku bertemu dengan keluarga Yura membuat pandanganku ke depan semakin jelas. Sepertinya, hal inilah yang dijanjikan Sapphire setelah membangun kepercayaan diriku.

Io menepuk pundakku dengan tangan kirinya setelah lama bungkam (kalau makan, fokusnya tak akan pernah lepas dari makanan), "Aku dan yang lainnya percaya padamu."

Nata dan Isla Yura juga menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya padaku sambil mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya ia setuju dengan perkataan Io barusan. Aku membalas senyuman mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sekaligus mohon bantuannya.

Setelah itu kami mohon pamit dengan mereka, hari juga sudah mulai siang. Apalagi pada malam sebelumnya, aku dan Io hampir tidak beristirahat dengan benar. Siang itu, aku berencana untuk istirahat sebentar di penginapan yang juga Io sewa.

"Wah, padahal kita bisa menyediakan tempat untuk istirahat. Jangan sungkan-sungkan!" Kata Isla.

"Tahu gitu gak usah repot-repot nyewa penginapan di sini… tapi untungnya deket," Gumam Io setengah menggerutu.

"Iya, aku kira orang suruhan Viktor itu peneliti biasa, dan biasanya mereka tak akan sempat untuk beristirahat di sini. Tapi kalau tahu orang itu kalian berdua, pasti bakal kami sediain tempat buat istirahat. Maksudku, kita berempat terlihat cocok, masih terlihat muda. Pasti bakal seru rumah kita!" Kata Nata.

Aku dan Io tertawa. "Aih, sempet-sempetnya…"

"Ya, tapi aku tahu kondisinya sekarang. Aku harap kalian beristirahat dengan tenang di penginapan. Sisanya, tinggal kita berusaha sama-sama," Kata Isla.

"Betul, kita bakal jaga perdamaian. Seperti cita-cita leluhur kita," Timpal Io. Kami semua mengangguk.

Setelah benar-benar pamit dari rumah Yura, aku dan Io berjalan menuju penginapan yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Desa ini benar-benar mirip perkampungan pada zaman dahulu, antar rumahnya ada jarak yang signifikan dan hampir tak ada komplek perumahan. Desa itu terkesan luas, apalagi pemandangannya cukup bagus. Secara ajaib, awan yang tadi pagi bertengger di langit menghilang digantikan dengan cahaya matahari yang sangat terik. Mungkin awannya akan membawakan hujan kiriman dari selatan untuk Ibukota sampai ke Buenos. Siang itu hawanya semakin panas, tetapi aku suka sekali dengan pemandangan ruralnya yang cerah.

(Third Person POV)

"Tak kusangka bakal bertemu langsung keluarga Dolgatari dan Harukawa," Kata Isla di belakang jendela selepas mengantar tamunya ke luar rumah.

"Ya, sepertinya baru kali ini kita menjamu mereka. Apalagi, salah satunya pemegang Sapphire. Benar-benar seperti utusan Sang Ratu Kedamaian," Timpal Nata. "Apa menurutmu baik untuk percaya sepenuhnya pada mereka?"

"Tenang saja, sudah semestinya begitu," Kata Isla. "Lagipula, Racchi sendiri mengklaim kalau dirinya hilang ingatan. Ada banyak hal yang ia tak ketahui, makanya dia jawab apa adanya dan berani terbuka."

"Sebenarnya nasib cowok itu malang sekali. Ditipu daya oleh pengguna Diamond yang akan menghancurkan tugu Tamitaya sedemikian rupa. Tapi, mau sekuat apapun Diamond pasti ada kelemahannya juga," Lanjut Isla dengan lirih.

"Seandainya Racchi bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan maksimal, itu akhir dari awal kehancuran ini," Ungkap Nata. "Setelah berakhir, apa yang sebaiknya kita persiapkan, ya?"

"Tentu saja membangun kembali Hajimari no Mori. Walaupun itu bakal mengorbankan kita…" Kata Isla, pandangannya merunduk sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya ia terharu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang sebaya dengan kita. Aku jadi merindukan saat-saat itu," Tambah Isla.

"Jangan bersedih, meskipun usia kita tak akan lama lagi setelah kehancuran itu… Kematian kita pasti sangat berarti bagi kedamaian dunia," Kata Nata sambil memeluk kembarannya. "Kalau boleh aku meminta sesuatu, aku ingin membuat eksperimen…"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Isla.

"Aku ingin membuat _stigmata,_" Kata Nata. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, keluarga Yura harus tetap bertahan dan kali ini dengan takdirnya yang ia tentukan sendiri. Meskipun ada kemungkinan kita akan berakhir menjadi _stigmata, _tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan eksperimen ini."

"Seperti apa, jelasnya..?" Tanya Isla, sedikit kegelian.

Nata terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "Biar nanti saja kujelaskan. Untuk sekarang, kita harus fokus untuk membantu Racchi dan Io dalam peperangan besar itu."

Isla terdiam sambil berusaha menahan rasa gelinya. Ketika saudara laki-lakinya itu memeluknya, terkadang ia mengenai bagian sensitif dalam tubuh Isla sampai menimbulkan refleks desahan kecil dan gerakan tak terduga.

"Tapi, melihat kondisinya kali ini… kau paham kan, maksudku?" Tanya Nata.

Isla tak membalas, seolah dirinya terapung entah ke mana meninggalkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan saudara kembarnya.

_To Be Continued_

Endnotes: 1. Lihat My Jewel My Soul, salah satu fanfictionku juga yang bercerita tentang Racchi dan kawan-kawan Selphianya menghancurkan bongkahan batu berwarna raksasa yang diduga 'kesadaran' _Gems of Spirit_.


	2. Chapter II

_Chapter II. Heaven's Feel of Almost Hell_

Terbangun pada pukul tiga sore setelah tidur selama tiga jam merupakan suatu hal yang sangat bisa kusyukuri. Aku memang terbiasa istirahat siang pada pukul dua belas, namun untuk mendapatkannya akhir-akhir ini cukup sulit juga. Sekalipun berada di awal tombak permasalahan besar, tubuhku tidak luput dari butuhnya istirahat.

Tidur di penginapan di Desa Homman pada siang hari juga cukup merepotkan. Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam jendela sangat banyak. Meskipun harus tidur dengan menutup mata (maksudnya ditutupi dengan benda lain supaya tidak kena cahaya), tapi hawa panasnya juga sangat terasa. Setelah tak sanggup menahan hawa panas tersebut, barulah aku terpaksa bangun untuk mandi.

Penginapan yang aku dan Io sewa tidak terlalu buruk. Jika kesannya _medieval, _aku cukup terbiasa dengan suasananya di Northern Area. Untuk penginapan dengan bar di lantai dasarnya, bangunannya sangat besar tetapi tidak terkesan megah/mewah sama sekali (tentu saja, karena terkesan kuno). Didominasi oleh material batu alam dan kayu jati, menginap di tempat ini serasa berlibur di Villa pegunungan. Memang cukup berkesan karena hawanya yang mendukung: panas terik saat siang, dan—kemungkinan—dingin yang menusuk saat tengah malam dan fajar.

Tidak sedikit namun tidak bisa disebut sepi juga orang-orang yang menginap di tempat itu, tetapi barnya selalu ramai pengunjung. Bisa jadi tak hanya penyewa penginapan saja yang datang, penduduk setempat juga sering mampir ke bar itu. Kebanyakan orang di sini bertani dan beternak, terkadang mereka juga bekerja sebagai nelayan karena dekat dengan lautan. Tak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau bar ini akan kedatangan orang-orang dari Node 47. Mengingat pedesaan ini kawasan rural, aku membayangkan Node 47 sebagai kota sub-urban. Meskipun belum pernah ke sana, aku sudah bisa membayangkan pergi berlibur ke sana saat musim panas. Bersantai di pantai dari siang sampai sore dan menginap di perumahan dermaga. Betapa menyenangkannya, batinku dalam hati.

Setelah mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin, aku turun ke bar untuk membeli kentang goreng dan minum minuman bersoda. Bar pada sore hari itu cukup ramai, mungkin karena diisi dengan anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah ataupun ibu rumah tangga yang ingin bersantai di sana. Kentang gorengnya tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan aku cukup menikmatinya sampai-sampai membeli dua porsi. Barangkali aku juga lupa kalau siang ini aku belum makan apapun.

Setelah puas mengisi perut, aku bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan Io. Penginapan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan dipisahkan kiri ke kanan, terkadang penjaganya tampak sinis ketika melihat lawan jenis memasuki kawasan yang tak seharusnya. Kalau mau memanggil seseorang lawan jenis, perlu menggunakan telepon yang disediakan di lobi, bersebelahan dengan kantor dan tak jauh dari bar. Di lobi, aku bertemu resepsionis yang sama saat aku melakukan reservasi. Aku bertanya padanya apa aku boleh menggunakan telepon untuk memanggil teman perempuanku barusan. Dia mempersilahkan dengan sopan, kemudian aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil telepon tersebut. Aku tekan tombol kamar Io, panggilan diterima setelah tiga nada sambung berbunyi.

"Halo?" Katanya.

"Baru bangun?" Tanyaku.

"Aku cuma bisa tidur sejam," Katanya tanpa curiga. Seolah sadar ia baru saja berbicara dengan seseorang, ia langsung bertanya, "Tunggu. Ini Racchi, kan?"

"Iya, aku pakai telepon dari lobi. Gak boleh masuk ke penginapan cewek."

"Oh, gitu," Katanya. "Udah makan?"

Aku menjawab dengan singkat, "Udah."

Hening sesaat. Dari telepon, terdengar desahan lembut tanpa suara di telingaku."Hmm, aku ke lobi, ya," Kata Io seolah mengerti.

"Oke, aku tunggu." Aku mengembalikan gagang telepon tersebut pada tempat semula.

Tidak sampai dua menit, gadis itu tiba sambil membawa laptopnya di dalam tas. Begitu melihatku, ia langsung mengajakku ke pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari sini.

"Ada gitu pantai di sekitar sini?" Tanyaku seolah tak percaya.

"Iya, ada," Katanya. "Aku lagi pengen liat sunset, gak masalah, kan?"

"Oh, ya, tentu. Kedengerannya menarik juga."

Dari penginapan, aku dan Io berjalan ke arah Timur dan setelah berjalan sekitar tiga menit, pantai itu mulai terlihat. Suasananya lumayan ramai, Io memilih tempat duduk di sekitar hutan bakau agar tidak kepanasan. Di belakang pohon bakau ini ada Desa Hammon, tak aneh jika penginapan itu banyak pengunjung. Angin berhembus lembut dari arah laut dan mengenai tubuhku yang baru saja mandi. Cukup dingin tapi tidak sampai-sampai membuatku menggigil. Aku sampai tidak percaya karena ajaibnya angin tersebut, padahal aku baru saja mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin.

Io mengeluarkan laptopnya, sekalian dengan sebotol air mineral yang kemungkinan ia beli di kantin penginapan.

"Padahal ini laptop Racchi, tapi belakangan ini hanya aku yang sering memakainya. Aku jadi tidak enak," Kata Io.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri kan baru pulang ke rumah setelah lama gak pulang. Gak tahu juga itu laptop punya siapa," Balasku. "Yang terpenting asalkan kamu menggunakannya dengan baik dan merawatnya, tak jadi masalah buatku."

Io tersenyum. "Sepertinya bakal banyak panggilan masuk hari ini."

Baru saja dibicarakan, laptop itu menerima panggilan masuk dari Viktor. Dengan tangkas Io segera menerimanya.

"Halo—loh, kalian ada di mana?" Tanya Viktor.

"Kita di Desa Hammon, yang kau sebut-sebut tempat beradanya Tugu Tamitaya," Jawab Io.

"Aku gak ingat kalau ada hutan bakau di sekitaran situ?" Katanya kebingungan. "Tapi, ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan si kembar Yura?"

"Baik-baik saja. Malah, sepertinya kita semua senang bisa saling berteman," Balas Io.

"Ya, secara fisik mereka memang lebih muda, sih. Kau dengar juga dari mereka kalau aku salah satu dari mereka, bukan?" Tanya Viktor. "Maksudku, orang-orang awet muda."

"Iya," Balas Io, nada suaranya melambai.

"Kalau begitu, info yang kalian butuhkan saat ini sudah tercukupi, kan. Setidaknya bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui mengapa dan apa yang bakal terjadi saat nanti. Kalau bagaimana menyiasatinya, itu semua kuserahkan pada kalian."

Aku dan Io menggumam pelan seolah paham.

"Dan Racchi, sepertinya engkau sangat dipercaya oleh mereka sebagai sang juru selamat. Aku harap engkaulah yang bisa mengembalikan perdamaian dan keseimbangan itu ke dunia ini. Tapi jika saat itu telah tiba, tentu saja aku tak akan berdiam diri. Aku akan memainkan peranku sendiri di atas panggung tersebut."

"Baiklah, aku paham," Timpalku.

"Aku ucapkan semoga beruntung," Kata Viktor. "Oh, iya, nona Io. Barangkali setelah itu kamu hendak jadi Ratu di Norad, katakan saja padaku."

"Aku… bahkan gak sampai kepikiran kayak gitu," Kata Io. "Soalnya ibuku masih belum jelas keberadaannya."

"Ya, maaf telah membawamu ke pembahasan ini," Kata Viktor sambil sedikit tertawa. "Biar kita cari dan bicarakan kembali setelah permasalahan ini selesai."

Setelah itu, panggilan terputus begitu saja. Memang Viktor lupa mengucapkan salamnya, namun setidaknya ia tidak lupa harapannya, "Semoga beruntung," pada kami.

"Mengenai pembicaraanmu kemarin ketika aku di stasiun…" Ucapku pada Io.

"Oh, itu." Io mengambil botol air minumnya dan menenggaknya sedikit, dan setelah itu menawarkan air minumnya padaku. Aku menggeleng. "Sepertinya sudah cukup banyak informasi yang kita dapat dari Yura, tapi gimana soal Yuutsu yang mengabarimu lewat surat?"

"Dia hanya mengabarkan tentang kesibukannya saat ini. Mengapa ia tengah jarang bertemu denganku, tapi banyak sekali yang ia ingin sampaikan, katanya," Kataku. "Ada juga teori Yuutsu tentang ayahmu."

"Ayah? Zwillinge, maksudmu?" Tanya Io. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, dia merujuk sebuah catatan rahasia—yang aku tak ketahui juga—kalau sebenarnya Zwillinge pernah masuk Abyss di usia masih muda. Sekitaran tujuh hingga sepuluh tahun, menurutnya."

"Lama sekali, lalu kaitannya dengan kehancuran sekarang?"

"Kalau aku… menyimpulkan Zwillinge-lah penyebab semua ini. Pada masa lalu, ia masuk ke Abyss dan menyebabkan anomali tersebut. Aku pertegas lagi, ya, ini semua bakal benar kalau apa yang dikatakan Yuutsu benar."

Io tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Ada sedikit jeda waktu setelah aku membicarakan hal tersebut, sementara ia menatap ke arah lautan sambil termenung. Melihat reaksi tersebut, aku jadi khawatir, _apa aku salah bicara._ Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Kita ini… sama saja, ya?" Katanya.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikiranku sampai bingung, mencoba mencerna apa yang ia telah katakan.

"Ketika Yuutsu mengabari semua ini juga padaku, ia mengomentariku sebagai anak yang terlalu visioner," Katanya. "Dan mungkin juga, ia melihatmu sebagai cowok yang terlalu nostalgia, selalu tak bisa lepas dari masa lalu. Sepertinya kita sama-sama kesulitan menghadapi apa yang sedang ada di depan mata."

Tanpa memedulikan reaksiku, Io terus bertutur, pandangannya mengarah ke laut. "Aku jadi sedikit ragu, apakah yang kupunya ini merupakan sebuah kekurangan atau kelebihan yang tidak berarti."

"Io…" Ucapku. "Kamu ingat, kan, perkataan Yura tadi pagi? Para pendiri perusahaan Luxotics ada yang visioner sepertimu, ada yang jadi eksekutor, 'perawat,' dan juga yang menjadi otak dari semuanya agar perusahaan itu bisa lahir."

Aku terus berkata, "Sang juru selamat tidak mungkin mendapatkan semua sifat itu. Makanya, aku percaya juga padamu karena tak mungkin seorang yang—_so called_—sang juru selamat berdiri sendiri."

Io berpikir sebentar seolah memikirkan kata-kata. "Iya… kupikir benar. Mau seperti apa kita, tapi kita tetaplah anak-anak yang diharapkan menjadi pelanjut perjuangan."

Aku tersenyum dan hendak mencoba menghiburnya dengan memeluknya dari samping… _tapi aku malah canggung._

"Hei, Racchi, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku. Setelah matahari terbenam, Racchi mau kan sedikit bertarung denganku?"

"Benar juga, sedikit pemanasan. Sedang semangat-semangatnya nih, ya?"

"Iya," Jawab Io sambil tertawa garing.

Waktu di laptop masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih sekian, tapi mataharinya sudah agak mau turun. Padahal ini musim panas, tapi kenapa matahari cukup cepat tenggelam?

"Di sini mataharinya cepet tenggelam, ya, kawasan tropis, sih," Kata Io seolah membaca pikiranku. _Benar juga._

"Tapi, memangnya kamu pernah menggunakan kekuatan itu setidaknya sekali seumur hidup?"

"Kalau pakai kekuatan aku selalu tidak tanggung-tanggung, makanya selalu dipakai saat malam saja," Kata Io. "Tapi, itupun jarang sekali. Saat-saat dulu aku masih jadi penyambung lidah Ratu, aku pakai hanya untuk pertahanan diri saja. Kadang dipakai kalau di Norad, untuk menghindari monster."

_Betul juga, sepertinya aku lupa kalau Io tak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Sekali melawan Yuutsu dia bisa-bisanya memanggil Avatar (Dewa yang sangat adaptif, digambarkan sebagai bola hitam)._

"Aku… jadi kepikiran sesuatu," Kata Io, raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari satu hal yang amat penting. "Di peperangan nanti, apakah entitas yang mengincar Tamitaya itu akan mempan dengan semua senjata?"

Aku berpikir sebentar dan mengemukakan pendapatku ke pada Io. Faktanya, senjata yang berlapis Tamitaya akan mengembalikan monster di dunia ke dalam Hajimari no Mori ketika dikalahkan. Hal ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Abyss, _sampai _kedua alam itu bertumbukan. Jika dipikirkan secar logis, bisa jadi Abyss lemah terhadap Tamitaya, tapi ini masih sekadar teori saja tanpa adanya bukti.

"Sepertinya Tamitaya tidak akan berpengaruh banyak," Gumam Io, berusaha menyimpulkan. Seandainya dia tahu kalau entitas itu memiliki kekuatan super _Diamond of Purity, _ia pasti menyimpulkan kalau Tamitaya jelas tidak ada bandingannya dengan kekuatan tersebut. Atau malah kekuatan yang ada pada dunia ini sama sekali tak akan membuatnya kewalahan.

Muncul panggilan lagi yang datang ke laptop. Kali ini dari Yuutsu, entah kenapa nada deringnya sangat terburu-buru. "Benar, kan, banyak panggilan," Kata Io.

"Oh, sedang bersama Racchi, baguslah. Gimana perkembangannya sekarang?" Tanya Yuutsu begitu kami angkat panggilannya. Entah mengapa, wajah Yuutsu benar-benar lesu dan tampak kehilangan semangatnya. Kurang lebih mirip ketika terakhir kali aku berpisah dengannya di dalam mobil.

"Sepertinya sudah oke. Kita bertemu keluarga Yura, dan banyak menerima informasi dari mereka. Tinggal sekarang mempersiapkan pertarungan."

"Pertarungan, huh… Ya, baguslah. Setelah itu, baru kau bisa menjalankan rencana-rencanamu dan membuktikan teori-teori yang ada dengan tanganmu sendiri, Io."

"Iya, Kak Yuutsu! Aku mengerti," Balas Io, tampaknya ceria sekali. "Aku dan Racchi akan mulai fokus pada apa yang ada di depan kita. Kita akan coba memenuhi saranmu."

"Bagus, bagus sekali… Sepertinya kalian berdua memang sudah siap, ya…"

Sampai saat ini, entah bagaimana Io masih bisa berkata seceria itu sementara Yuutsu—dalam pandanganku—terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Bisa dipastikan pada saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, semangatnya telah benar-benar menghilang. Dan sampai saat inipun, aku masih tidak tahu apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Lalu, ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi?" Tanya Io.

Yuutsu mendesah pelan, kemudian ia tampak sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan aura semangatnya. "Maaf, Io, tapi… ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Racchi empat mata. Bagimu, mungkin tak penting, tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin melakukannya. Gimana?"

Io terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan jalan-jalan menelusuri pantai."

"Oh, sedang di pantai rupanya. Kau tahu, Io, mungkin sedikit saran saja. Coba mulai berlatih kekuatan kegelapanmu saat terang seperti ini, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa medan peperangan kita nanti, ya kan."

"Benar juga, aku betul-betul menghargainya. Terima kasih!"

"Tidak, terima kasih Io."

Setelah itu, Io berjalan tak terlalu jauh dariku dan mulai melatih kekuatannya. Dia berpindah-pindah dari tempat yang terang ke tempat yang lebih gelap, sembari menghindar dari perhatian orang dengan sangat hati-hati. Kegelapan yang berada di antara kedua tempat itu—yang terang maupun yang sama gelapnya—terlihat sangat percaya diri. Padahal, di satu tempat merupakan tempat di mana ia berasal, sementara yang lainnya sama sekali bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya. Namun, dengan alasan tertentu, semakin terangnya cahaya, semakin gelap bayangan suatu benda. Aku tidak tahu apakah hal itu berlaku bagi sebuah kekuatan magis, tapi semestinya hukum alam seperti itu tetap berlaku. Kegelapan itu perlu memiliki wadah, dan wadah tersebut adalah Io. Terangnya cahaya saat itu, semakin kuat pula kekuatan yang ada pada bayangan Io.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu," Ucapku ke pada Yuutsu.

"Memang ada yang tidak beres. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya."

"Kenapa, ya…" Gumamku. "Kalau kamu yang cerita, pasti bakal lebih baik untukmu. Ceritakanlah, aku tahu kamu sedang sedih ,ya, kan?"

"Lebih daripada itu, aku sedang ketakutan," Kata Yuutsu. Sampai titik ini, ia belum sempat mengarahkan pandangannya ke padaku.

"Ya, ceritakan sajalah. Aku masih rela memiliki status sebagai teman dekatmu, kamu boleh cerita apa saja sepuas-puasnya."

Yuutsu terdiam agak lama. Di tengah-tengah keheningan itu, aku melihat Io yang entah bagaimana bisa terjatuh. Erangannya terdengar olehku sehingga refleks melihatnya. Mungkin Io sedang melatih fisik.

"Baru saat ini, aku benar-benar takut kehilangan," Katanya. "Kamu paham, kan, siapa yang harus kita lawan nantinya atas nama perdamaian. Pada awalnya, aku sangat tidak memercayainya, bahkan sudah lama sekali, selama ini aku _frame _Zwillinge sebagai semua penyebab permasalahan ini."

"Kamu mau menyalahkan Reva?"

"Tentu tidak, Racchi. _Frame_-ku bakal terus ada pada Zwillinge." _Yuutsu akan terus menyalahkan Zwillinge, _batinku dalam hati.

"Dan maksudmu… Reva tidak bersalah, gitu?"

"Tentu," Katanya singkat. "Tapi kenapa ia harus dilawan sementara ia tak mengetahui apa-apa?"

Aku terkejut dan bingung. "Kamu sedang berbohong, ya?"

"Hah?" Katanya singkat, sekali lagi tanpa emosi yang berarti.

"Terus apa maksudnya pengkhianat itu? Apa menurutmu Reva tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang ditenggelamkan dalam ilusi, _kehilangan ingatan aslinya_, tanpa memiliki sebuah target?!"

"Kita semua tidak mengetahui apa-apa dibandingkan Reva. Sepertinya. _Kita sama-sama kehilangan ingatan dalam bentuk yang berbeda._ Karena sejarah tak mungkin berubah, tapi _ingatan bisa dirubah_."

"Dan kau ragu untuk melawannya pada saat peperangan nanti…"

"Aku tak akan ragu. Kita tidak tahu kondisi apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti," Kata Yuutsu. "Tapi, aku lebih takut dan ragu kalau ini semua beresiko kehilangan."

"Aku juga manusia, Racchi. Aku takut kehilangan temanku. Aku dan Reva berteman paling lama di antara kita, dan kalau harus berakhir seperti ini aku tak akan sanggup," Lanjut Yuutsu. Bicaranya sudah sambil diiringi isak haru, setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut ia langsung melelehkan air matanya.

"Berarti, selama ini kau menahan diri..?"

Tak ada jawaban. Lagipula, baru kali ini aku melihat Yuutsu sampai-sampai menangis di hadapanku. Aku tak yakin kalau Yuutsu pernah menangis seperti ini padaku (lagipula, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk menangis di hadapan Reva daripada aku).

"Aku menahan diri supaya kamu, khususnya, tidak merasakan adanya sedikitpun rasa benci terhadap Reva. Percayalah, awalnya Reva memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa sampai seperti ini."

"Tenang saja, Yuutsu. Aku percaya sepenuhnya sama kamu, Reva, dan yang lainnya juga," Kataku.

"Aku tak menyangka ucapan itu bakal keluar dari mulutmu. Aku pernah mengancam nyawamu hanya untuk mengambil kembali Diamond of Impurity, tapi yang kulakukan hanya demi diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku tak memikirkan Racchi sama sekali."

"Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Seperti yang kamu bilang sendiri, kita semua sudah kehilangan ingatannya masing-masing. Selalu ada kenyataan yang berbelok dengan realita, tapi tak lama ini semuanya berakhir. Meskipun akan dibayar dengan pertarungan nanti, kita semua bisa melangkah lebih maju."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yuutsu masih terdiam sambil berusaha meredakan tangisannya, mencoba untuk mengembalikan pikirannya yang jernih.

Aku menambahkan, "Kita selalu bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru. Ingat itu."

"Kau benar…" Kata Yuutsu sambil menyeka matanya yang lembab. "Aku sedih mengetahui semua ini bakal berakhir. Padahal, kita masih bisa menyusun ingatan yang baru, membuat kebahagiaan baru, mencari kawan baru yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesah kita. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa berteman baik denganmu, Racchi."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk di depan laptop. Sebetulnya aku cukup terharu, hanya saja sama sekali tak ada air yang mata turun. _Tidak, tak perlu dengan air mata, _batinku dalam hati.

"Sebelum semuanya berakhir, sekali lagi aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya dari lubuk hatiku," Kata Yuutsu.

"Iya, Yuutsu… Aku hargai itu. Setelah ini, apa kita bisa menyusun kebahagiaan itu bersama-sama lagi?"

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Kita gak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah peperangan nanti. Makanya, yang jelas aku ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaanku padamu sebelum waktunya tiba."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan menantikan saat-saat seperti itu lagi. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, ya, Yuutsu."

"Baik, Racchi. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai nanti saatnya tiba, kita akan bertemu lagi." Sebelum menutup panggilannya, terdengar sesuatu dari mulut Yuutsu, "Melihatmu sedang berada di pantai, aku ingin sekali mengunjungi lautan lagi."

Setelah itu, Yuutsu menutup panggilannya. Bahkan sampai ia menutup panggilannya, ia masih berusaha tersenyum. Sulit dibayangkan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tampaknya, kita semua berjuang sedemikian rupa, melangkah ke depan dengan jarak tempuh yang cukup jauh, namun dengan pengorbanan yang sangat berat. Semestinya, aku memahami perasaan itu, tapi Yuutsu lebih menderita. Ia dikhianati. Entah bagaimana bayangan yang selama ini ada padanya, yang gelap pekat seperti malam tanpa purnama, menusuknya dari tengkuk dan merobek tulang belakangnya dengan sadis.

Satu-satunya hal yang Yuutsu lakukan untuk mencegah bayangan itu adalah dengan mengobati luka dan menyediakan tempat yang layak untuk teman-temannya. Sekalipun Yuutsu membuatku bolak-balik antar dimensi dunia nyata dengan dunia fantasi sekarang ini, yang dia inginkan hanya menutup luka yang ada pada diriku dan membuat kita sedikit terlena dengan kenyamanan yang kita miliki. Selama ini, luka yang dimiliki Yuutsu, _tak bisa diobati. Membekas sampai-sampai orang lain dapat melihat kecacatannya._

Satu hal lagi, dan ini yang membuatku semakin sedih sampai menangis adalah kalau suatu saat nanti Yuutsu menghilang, kita tak akan mengetahui lagi bagaimana luka yang akan mengancam kita. Seperti yang Io katakan, Yuutsu adalah orang yang paling peka terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tapi malah bukan aku yang menginginkan dan mendukung Yuutsu agar tetap hidup—justru sebaliknya. Dan kini, aku berpikir, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan seseorang yang telah berjuang bertapakkan darah di kakinya, hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

"Kita selalu bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru."

Aku teringat pada ucapanku sendiri yang kulontarkan ke pada Yuutsu. Saat inipun, aku bisa melupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan fokus pada apa yang ada di depan. Seperti yang Venti katakan padaku, dan yang Io sampaikan kepadaku dan ke pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tapi, untuk melupakan ingatan ini, rasanya sakit sekali_. _Mustahil dilupakan, alih-alih memulai hidup baru yang bahagia, kita akan selalu terseret oleh ingatan tersebut. Mana yang benar atau salah mana peduli, ingatan itu akan tetap ada dalam diri kita sebagai entitas yang menyusun landasan kita hidup sebagai manusia._

Hari sudah hampir malam, dan _sunset _yang dicita-citakan Io terwujud. Pemandangannya sangat indah, cahaya oranye menggambarkan kekuatan antara kegelapan dengan cahaya. Barangkali matahari terbenam tak akan seindah ini kalau tak akan menghilang dan muncul kembali di pagi hari, pikirku. Aku menyeka mataku dan mengusap wajah yang lembab karena air mata, memastikan wajahku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu berjalan ea rah Io.

"Gimana, mau coba tarung satu lawan satu?" Ajakku.

"Ayo saja!" Katanya sangat bersemangat. "Aku gak bakal segan-segan."

_To be Continued_


	3. Chapter III

_Chapter III. Void of Lost and Found_

Malamnya, aku dan Io tidak langsung kembali ke penginapan. Sedikit terpikir oleh kami berdua untuk berjalan-jalan menelusuri pantai dan melanjutkannya sampai Node 47. Bisa dibilang, Node 47 dan Desa Hammon bagai dua tempat yang enggan menyatu. Aku memang bukan ahli dalam pembagian administratif tata wilayah, tapi memang kesannya demikian. Kenapa tidak digabungkan saja sekalian sebagai satu Node? Jaraknya benar-benar tidak jauh, hanya terpisah oleh beberapa pepohonan yang tak bisa disebut hutan.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Node 47 berada di sisi laut. Banyak perumahan yang terbuat dari kayu, dan lebih banyak yang menggunakan beton jika berjarak lebih dari setengah kilometer dari laut. Daya tarik wisata di sini sangat kuat saat musim panas. Seingatku, saat terakhir kali aku berada di Norad, musim hendak berganti ke musim dingin. Namun karena perbedaan letak di permukaan bumi, Node 47 di Geovann tak akan pernah turun salju (dan aku tak tahu persis kapan kota ini berganti musim). Anggap saja sebagai musim panas yang abadi. Setelah itu, memasuki dinginnya musim penghujan akan merangkai sebuah cerita baru. Lebih menarik, lebih emosional, dan lebih rumit lagi permasalahannya.

Sekarang ini, aku dan Io baru saja makan malam di salah satu rumah makan sederhana yang menyajikan hidangan boga bahari. Tempat itu tak jauh dari Desa Hammon, kita yang tengah kelaparan sambil menyusuri pantai langsung tertarik untuk makan di sana. Mungkin ditemukan secara tak sengaja, tapi secara keseluruhan aku sangat menikmati makanannya. Apalagi tempat itu didekorasi sedemikian rupa agar pengunjung mendapatkan suasana laut yang sangat kaya. Bukan restoran yang mewah, setelah makan kita bisa sedikit bersantai sambil menunggu panggilan yang—sekiranya—akan masuk.

"Maaf kalau aku berkata begini, tapi agaknya aku cukup penasaran dengan pembicaraanmu sama Yuutsu," Kata Io.

Aku menyedot es teh yang sudah sangat encer. Sementara Io sudah menghabiskan segala menu yang ia pesan. "Cuma sedikit curahan hati, kamu mengerti, lah…" Ucapku dengan nada yang agak serak.

"Oh, kalau begitu wajar saja, ya," Katanya memaklumi.

Sampai saat ini, aku tak berani berpikir yang macam-macam terhadap Yuutsu. Sekalipun ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk pertarungan nanti, aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari sana. Sesekali aku ingin mencoba berpikir, merencanakan sesuatu untuk suatu saat nanti yang sepenuhnya dirancang oleh diriku sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya, Yuutsu akan datang untuk memberikan alternatif yang lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan. Memang biasanya seperti itu, sedari dulu saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Kalau menurutmu, gimana kita meningkatkan kekuatan dalam waktu yang singkat seperti ini, ya?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, aku sendiri kerepotan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggunakan otot dan kekuatanku. Jadi kaku," Jawab Io. "Dan kita juga perlu memusatkan pikiran agar tetap fokus, tenang, dan tidak terburu-buru."

"Seperti berbicara kekuatan magis…" Aku berpikir sesuatu seolah teringat. "Menurutmu, apa kita bisa menggunakan _runes _di tempat seperti ini?"

"_Runes?_" Kata Io mengulanginya sambil kebingungan. "Kalau di Norad saja persediaan _runes _sudah menipis, apalagi di tempat yang _bukan _Norad? Maksudku—apalagi di Hamondunt. Negeri ini sudah terlampau modern daripada negara lainnya. Pasti hampir tak pernah tersentuh kekuatan magis."

_Persis dengan apa yang Yuutsu katakan_. Hanya saja, dengan mengetahui fakta kalau tugu Tamitaya berada di Hamondunt, pernyataan tersebut bisa saja kurang meyakinkan. Selain itu, ada banyak satuan energi selain _runes _yang dipakai untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan magis. Salah satunya _Gems of Spirit,_ aku sendiri tidak tahu jenis energi apa yang dipakai. Yang jelas, aku masih bisa mengeluarkannya di Hamondunt, di kediaman Yura tadi pagi.

"Karena kamu berpendapat seperti itu, sedikitnya aku setuju," Timpalku. "Tapi, bukannya aku baru saja mengeluarkan _sedikit _kekuatanku di kediaman Yura pagi ini?"

"Apa karena beda sumber energinya?"

"Sekalipun beda sumber energi, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau di Hamondunt juga terdapat energi seperti itu." Aku menyeruput kembali es teh hitamku. "Tugu Tamitaya itu buktinya."

"Iya, aku juga paham dan setuju soal itu. Tapi, tadi konteksmu sedang membicarakan _runes_. Sepertinya sampai saat ini memang belum ada yang memahaminya."

"Kecuali, para _earthmate _terdahulu dan penelitinya."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul panggilan ke laptop. Kali ini berasal dari Norad, Io segera menerima panggilan tersebut dan aku ikut menyimak, masuk ke dalam layar. Di seberang layar, hanya Lest yang muncul seorang diri.

"Yo, Racchi," Sapa Lest. "Maaf, ya, kalau menghubungimu malam-malam begini."

"Gak masalah, sih, sepertinya ada yang benar-benar perlu disampaikan. Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau sudah berbicara dengan Venti, berarti kau sudah mengerti tentang kehancuran dunia, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Venti baru saja mencoba memulihkan ingatan para Guardians, dan banyak dari kami yang harus pergi ke tempat tugu Tamitaya itu berada."

"Tapi, atas dasar apa?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya Yuutsu baru saja bernegosiasi dengan Venti. Venti memang dewa dan ia tahu segalanya. Karena dirasa sudah banyak waktu yang dilalui, akhirnya Venti mulai mengambil tindakan," Jelas Lest.

"Maksudmu, dia juga akan datang ke mari?"

Lest mengangguk mantap. "Persis."

"Aku juga pasti akan berangkat ke sana. Tapi, aku masih belum tahu, gimana momennya ketika kita sampai di sana," Kata Lest menambahkan. "Kita harus mengembalikan kedamaian dan menyeimbangkan _runes _di muka bumi."

"Baiklah, aku pasti menantikan kalian di sini. Sekarang, akhirnya kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama lagi," Ucapku.

"Ya, Racchi, Io. Mohon bantuannya. Aku yakin di luar sana pasti hampir tak ada _runes _sama sekali. Tapi kami punya rencana."

"Lest, kami pasti akan mendukung kalian semua. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian merupakan bagian dari keluargaku yang berasal dari Selphia."

"Hmmm, manis sekali…" Gumam Lest. Rasanya, sikap menyebalkannya itu masih ada.

"Sebelum menutup panggilannya, Lest, aku ingin sedikit bertanya…" Kataku.

"Silahkan saja, aku coba jawab sebisa mungkin."

"Selain _runes, _apalagi yang bisa digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir?" Tanyaku. "Maaf, tapi aku mengira kau seorang _earthmate, _jadi semestinya kau mengetahui hal tersebut walau sedikit."

"Hmmm, ada saja, kok. Lazimnya, hanya _runes _yang digunakan oleh penduduk Norad sampai saat ini. Biasanya energi seperti itu dilestarikan oleh para pendahulu tergantung tempatnya. Kalau Norad menggunakan _runes, _bisa saja di luar sana menggunakan _mana, _atau yang lainnya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tergantung tempat di mana energi itu dilestarikan. _Beda tempat, beda budaya, beda juga penyebutannya._"

"Tapi kalau begitu, semuanya tetap sama saja?"

"Ya, mungkin, tapi secara pribadi aku setuju dengan teorimu," Balas Lest. "Ini cuma sekadar teoriku saja, ya. Mau itu _runes _atau _mana _semuanya sama saja. Semua energi tersebut ada di alam, dikelola dengan khusus sampai bisa menghasilkan kekuatan magis, dan tentu saja tak semua orang bisa melakukannya."

"Betul-betul teori yang menarik. Bagus, sih, masuk akal," Timpalku.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau bertanya balik, kenapa Racchi bertanya seperti itu… apa kamu khawatir dengan kondisi di luar sana yang berbeda dengan Norad?"

"Bisa jadi iya, tapi selain itu, aku penasaran juga seperti apa makhluk yang akan kita lawan."

Lest memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan kalimatnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Jangan tersinggung, aku tahu informasi ini dari Venti. Sepertinya, peperangan nanti bakal menguji kita semua. _Termasuk dirimu. _Kamu tak akan bisa merencanakan, dan juga tak akan bisa banyak tingkah gara-gara kurangnya pengalaman. Pada saat itu, kamu harus fokus dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah itu, barulah kamu mengeksekusikan keputusan terbaikmu."

Aku mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, aku paham itu."

"Paling tidak, rombongan pertama baru saja pergi tadi pukul tujuh malam," Kata Lest.

Aku memerhatikan jam dinding yang ada di rumah makan tersebut, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Kira-kira mereka akan sampai jam berapa, ya?" Tanyaku pada Io.

"Jam sebelas malam," Jawabnya singkat.

Berarti, perjalanan dari Selphia ke Geovann memakan waktu hingga empat jam. Aku membandingkan dengan perjalananku ke sini yang baru kulakukan. Kalau aku tak sempat tidur di stasiun, aku bisa saja sampai di kota ini sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Seandainya mereka tidak kehujanan dan kelelahan, mereka bisa saja sampai tujuan tanpa harus kehilangan banyak tenaga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku juga akan berangkat. Pikirkan pesanku baik-baik, ya, kalian."

Setelah itu, Lest menutup panggilannya. Panggilan dari Lest adalah yang terakhir untuk malam itu. Kurang lebih sampai pukul sembilan, aku dan Io bergegas kembali menuju penginapan. Sewaktu aku dan Io sampai di penginapan, Io mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan laptop.

"Aku akan mencoba fokus malam ini. Kekuatanku masih perlu dipanaskan," Katanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Balasku. Lagipula, aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun dari laptop tersebut. Tidak ada hal yang dapat kulakukan sebanyak Io dengan laptop ini.

Io melambaikan tangannya padaku dari seberang lorong koridor untuk menaiki tangga, bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya. Aku membalas salamannya dan kembali ke kamar setelah Io tidak terlihat lagi.

Karena tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan, setelah mandi dengan menggunakan air hangat, aku sedikit iseng untuk membuka laptop dan menuliskan apa saja yang sekiranya ada di dalam pikiranku. Hal ini bertujuan agar pikiranku tidak lagi abstrak dan dapat menyeleksi tiap-tiap informasi untuk diverifikasi ulang. Siapa tahu aku membutuhkan ini di masa depan, entah sebagai cerita atau dijadikan tesis perguruan tinggi. Siapa tahu.

Dalam menggunakan internet, aku sendiri lebih senang menggunakan kacamataku yang berteknologi tinggi. Seharusnya aku memiliki kacamata dengan lensa yang lumayan tebal, karena mataku myopia sampai lima dioptri. Tapi lensa kacamata ini tampak tidak terlalu tebal seperti yang semestinya. Terlihat sangat cocok untukku karena aku sendiri agak sebal melihat wajahku dengan kacamata berlensa tebal.

Riwayat penggunaan internet di laptop itu hanya sejumlah _website _yang dikunjungi Io, aku belum pernah menggunakan laptop itu hingga saat ini. Karena tidak ada info yang perlu kucari dari internet, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menjelajahi data yang tersimpan di laptop ini. Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengetahui siapa pengguna laptop ini sebenarnya.

Bisa kusimpulkan laptop ini milik keluarga. Semua data yang disimpan berasal dari pekerjaan ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Berbagai laporan dan tugas perkuliahan ada di dalam laptop ini. Memang lancang, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tentu saja aku tidak berminat melihat pekerjaan baik orang tua maupun kakakku. Hal yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah kumpulan foto dalam _folder _"Album." Foto-foto itu berasal dari ayahku, dan kebanyakan foto itu diambil ketika kami sedang berlibur. Tidak jelas dari mana lokasi foto-foto itu diambil, namun aku bisa melihat kapan foto itu diambil. Setidaknya ada album masa kecilku dengan kakakku di sana, aku sampai tak perlu melihat tanggal spesifiknya untuk menebak usia foto tersebut.

_Aneh sekali. _Setelah tragedi dengan Yuutsu atau Miki selesai, aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan kakakku, begitu juga dengan keluargaku. Aku menyimpulkan kalau ingatan yang kudapat hanya terbatas ketika masa-masa aku bersekolah di Northern Area, dari sekolah dasar sampai menjelang perkuliahan. Kemudian, pertanyaan berikutnya muncul, _mengapa ingatanku bisa pecah berkeping-keping?_

Karena cukup lama berpikir dengan menelungkupkan badan ke atas meja, aku jadi ketiduran. Tak disangka-sangka, jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Aku mencari air minum di kamar, lalu menemukan sebotol air mineral. Aku menenggaknya sampai tersisa setengahnya. Tanpa berusaha memikirkan apa-apa, aku kembali untuk tidur di atas ranjang. Dugaanku benar saja, di desa itu terasa cukup dingin pada jam-jam seperti ini. Aku menarik selimutku sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku, kemudian melepas kacamataku dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

Aku terbangun sekitar pukul tujuh pagi. Badanku terasa segar, barangkali aku tidak merasa tidurku kurang maupun salah posisi. Begitu aku memutuskan untuk tidur setelah ketiduran di atas meja, aku langsung terlelap. Mungkin karena suasana dingin dan tempat tidurnya nyaman sekali.

Kuputuskan untuk mandi menggunakan air hangat dan segera sarapan di bar setelahnya. Karena sadar aku sedang berada di Geovann, aku memesan nasi dengan telur goreng serta segelas susu seperti biasa. Ketika sarapan, aku ingat kalau aku belum mematikan laptop selama semalam. Pasti baterainya akan terkuras, dan aku lupa untuk mengambil _charger_-nya dari Io. Setelah sarapan (dengan buru-buru) aku kembali ke kamar dan memeriksa kondisi laptop tersebut. Untungnya, laptop itu masih tersisa cukup baterai untuk penggunaan sekitar 40 menit.

Aku mendapati sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari Selphia pada pukul satu malam lewat beberapa menit. Pada saat itu, seharusnya aku sudah tertidur. Tapi siapa yang akan menghubungiku dari Selphia pada jam segitu? Yang aku ketahui, banyak dari mereka yang sudah pergi untuk datang ke Geovann. Melihat jumlah panggilannya, aku tahu kalau penelepon sedang tidak buru-buru. Kalau dirasa penting, pasti ia mencoba untuk menghubungiku beberapa kali—tapi tidak pada pukul satu pagi juga.

Panggilan tak terjawab itu dirasa seperti, "Kalau kau sudah terbangun, segera hubungi aku, ya." Alhasil, aku segera menghubunginya kembali. Hanya saja, setelah tiga nada sambung, belum juga ada yang menjawabnya. Aku sudah menduganya, semua orang di sana sudah berangkat ke mari. Kalaupun masih ada yang di sana, mereka pasti tak akan sampai menemukan alat itu.

Begitu hampir menyerah, seseorang mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Hanya saja, di layar tersebut tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak.

"Halo?" Ucapku, mencoba menyahut ke pada seseorang yang menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku jadi merinding, kemudian kucoba menyahut sekali lagi, tapi tak kunjung seorang pun yang menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang yang tidak familiar sama sekali untuk berada di Selphia. Aku mengingat wajahnya, namun tidak dengan identitasnya. Wajah lucu dengan rambut gelap. Dengan wajah selucu itu, dia terlihat seperti laki-laki yang masih muda.

"Halo, dengan siapa?" Jawabnya.

"Aku Racchi… aku melakukan panggilan ini dari Hamondunt," Balasku.

Orang itu seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang lain dari luar _frame._ Aku menunjukkan wajah kebingungan.

"Oh, ya, maaf membuatmu bingung, ya. Aku Raguna, sekarang ini sedang berjaga di Selphia," Katanya.

"Raguna…" Gumamku. "Oh, kamu yang dari Kardia itu, ya?"

"Iya, karena sebuah alasan, aku perlu berjaga di Selphia selama beberapa hari. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Venti, tapi aku menurut saja," Katanya. "Sebetulnya aku hanya membantu Pico untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Pico?" Gumamku.

Aku lupa kalau Pico adalah hantu, bisa jadi ia tak bisa kulihat dan kudengar dari seberang laptop. Mungkin, saat aku menyahut, Pico sudah ada di sana. Menyadari keberadaannya yang tidak bisa diketahui olehku, Pico meminta bantuan Raguna untuk menghubungiku.

"Ya, katanya dia penasaran ke mana perginya orang-orang," Kata Raguna, atas nama Pico. "Dia baru kembali ke Selphia pagi ini. Kemudian, ia mendapati beberapa orang di sini sedang bepergian."

"Biar kujelaskan secara singkat ke pada kalian berdua, oke…" Ucapku. "Kita akan berperang."

"Berperang? Melawan siapa?" Tanya Raguna.

"Sepertinya subjek tidak penting… intinya kita perlu mengembalikan perdamaian dan keseimbangan alam," Jawabku. "Seperti yang kau tahu sendiri, kan, persediaan runes di Norad sedang menipis."

"Begitu, ya, aku jadi paham," Gumam Raguna. "Pico mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan ke padamu, tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya belum penting. Lagipula, lebih nyaman kalau kita berbicara langsung. Empat mata. Begitu, katanya."

_Kalau begitu, siapa yang menghubungiku dari Selphia pada pukul satu malam?_

"Anu, Raguna… mungkin kau tahu siapa yang menghubungiku pada pukul satu malam?" Tanyaku. "Kemarin malam ada panggilan dari Selphia melalui alat itu. Kalau itu bukan Pico, lalu siapa? Habisnya, Pico baru datang pagi ini. Sementara Venti dan yang lainnya sudah pergi berangkat dari pukul delapan malam."

"Betul, aku juga dipesankan untuk ada di Selphia pukul sembilan malam. Venti tak menjelaskan hendak pergi ke mana, aku sendiri bingung harus menetap di mana. Sekarang ini aku menginap di Penginapan Lin Fa."

_Lagipula, siapa juga yang terjaga pada pukul satu malam di Selphia._

"Uh, ya sudah, tidak masalah. Aku akan coba menemuimu setelah ini, ya, Pico. Aku ucapkan selamat bertugas untuk kalian berdua."

"Ya, Racchi, selamat berjuang juga," Timpal Raguna. "Kata Pico."

Panggilan ditutup.

Selanjutnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mencoba untuk ke luar tempat penginapan. Setelah sarapan dan menelepon, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Begitu di luar, langitnya tidak memiliki awan sama sekali. Cuaca cerah, dan kuprediksi suhu akan semakin panas pada siang hari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Aku memerhatikan taman Boulevard di desa itu untuk mencoba mencari io. Tapi ia tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada burung-burung merpati yang mandi di kolam kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman. Dan sedikit orang yang sedang bersantai di sana. Mungkin hari kerja. Di sana hanya ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang baru saja mengantar anaknya ke sekolah, dan seorang pria setengah baya membaca koran dengan topi _trucker_, menyeruput kopi dan mendengarkan radio. Hebat sekali bapak ini, batinku dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya seseorang menerima informasi dari koran dan radio sekaligus.

Aku bisa melihat kediaman Yura tak jauh dari sini, dan untung saja Isla sedang merawat tanaman di halamannya. Aku menghampirinya untuk bertanya mengenai Io.

"Halo, Isla. Selamat pagi," Sapaku.

"Eh, Harukawa? Selamat pagi! Gimana rasanya bermalam di sini?" Tanya Isla, dari wajahnya ia sangat terkejut. Ia mengenakan topi lebar yang cukup untuk menghalangi matahari pagi ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Dingin sekali, tapi tidurku cukup nyenyak," Jawabku. "Nata sedang di rumah?"

"Tidak. Dia bilang mau ke Node 47 pagi ini karena sebuah urusan. Mungkin belanja juga."

"Begitu, ya…" Gumamku. Aku memerhatikan sekuntum bunga berwarna oranye yang sedang Isla siram. "Bunga apa ini? Indah sekali."

"Bunga _Daylily. _Tanaman ini secara pribadi favoritku. Kau suka dengan bunga ini?"

"Bagus, aku suka mahkotanya. Tapi setahuku, ada banyak warna bunga _daylily _di dunia. Apa hanya warna ini yang tumbuh di sekitar sini?"

"Entahlah? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya membeli bibit bunga ini dan berharap bisa sampai mekar saja. Kau tahu, _daylily _hanya bertahan sehari. Tapi di samping itu, bunga ini tumbuh dan menyebar dengan sangat cepat," Kata Isla.

"Filosofinya bagus sekali."

"Mungkin berhubungan, ya, dengan orang-orang seperti kami?"

"Kurang paham juga, sih, tapi setidaknya mereka mati berarti. Hidupnya hanya sehari, terlampau singkat. Tapi mereka tahu kalau mereka tumbuh dengan cepat dan tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu," Ucapku. "Mereka rendah hati, menerima ketetapan mereka dan berjuang semampunya."

Isla tersenyum mendengarkan perkataanku sambil terus menyirami tanaman yang lain.

"Oh, ya, Isla… apa kau melihat Io pagi-pagi ini?" Tanyaku. "Aku menghubungi kamarnya pada pukul tujuh tapi tak ada jawaban."

"Wah, maaf sekali, tapi aku sendiri mulai berkebun pukul setengah delapan. Jadi, aku kurang tahu Io sedang berada di mana," Jawabnya. "Sudah coba hubungi lagi? Barangkali saat itu ia sedang mandi atau semacamnya."

"Betul juga, aku belum mencobanya."

Kemudian, aku memutuskan sesegera mungkin untuk menghubungi Io kembali melalui telepon di lobi. Setelah berpamit sebentar dengan Isla, aku segera berlari ke penginapanku. Entah mengapa aku harus terburu-buru begini, sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya pasti tidak ada lagi yang akan kita bahas. Io sudah berjanji untuk fokus pada permasalahan ini untuk saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, keinginanku menuju ke arah itu, walaupun hanya berdasarkan sekelumit intuisiku saja.

Begitu sampai di lobi, aku izin ke pada resepsionis untuk menggunakan telepon. Setelah diizinkan, aku segera memencet tombol kamar yang ditempati Io. Aku menunggu sampai-sampai lupa menghitung berapa kali nada sambungnya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun tetap saja panggilan itu tak diangkat.

Aku yakin Io sudah terjaga sejak pukul enam pagi (karena terbiasa bangun saat matahari mulai terbit). Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau ia masih berkutat dengan perawatan dirinya sampai jam segini. Kemungkinan terbesarnya, Io tidak sedang di kamar. Aku bergegas melihat suasana bar dari jangkauan terdekat dari lobi, tapi Io tidak terlihat juga. Kesimpulannya, dia sedang berada di luar penginapan ini. Kenapa ia bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apa-apa?

Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah dan mencoba bertanya ke pada sang resepsionis.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru yang kemarin datang bersamaku?"

"Mohon maaf. Sejak tadi, hanya anda yang baru ke luar dari penginapan ini. Aku tak melihat gadis itu ke manapun," Balasnya. "Saya sendiri memulai _shift _di sini sejak pukul tujuh pagi, barangkali dia pergi sebelum jadwalku."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, aku berjalan ke luar penginapan. Karena Isla masih tampak betah berkebun, aku bermaksud untuk menemaninya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Isla, saat ini ia sedang menyemprotkan cairan anti hama ke pada tanaman sayurannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi sebelum resepsionisnya diganti. Aku tak bisa mendapat petunjuk apapun."

"Begitu, ya, pasti ada suatu hal yang mendadak sekali," Gumam Isla.

"Aku malah khawatir… habisnya hanya aku yang memegang alat komunikasi. Jadi, Io tak mungkin mendapat kabar dari siapapun. Dan lagi, ia juga tidak memberitahukan apa-apa ke padaku."

Isla kebingungan. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tinggal di Hamondunt tanpa teknologi?"

"Sebetulnya, dulu aku tinggal di Norad dan terkadang pergi ke Northern Area untuk menemui ibunya Io. Cuma sekitar dua minggu aku dan Io baru tinggal di sini."

"Sebentar… bagaimana bisa putera Harukawa tiba-tiba tinggal di Norad?"

_Bagaimana bisa aku tinggal di Norad? Sebetulnya, itu juga pertanyaan yang juga belum kuketahui. _Hal yang pertama kali kuingat di dunia ini adalah Selphia. Jadi, seolah-olahnya aku memang sudah hidup di sana sejak dulu. Tapi, saat itu aku sudah remaja hampir dewasa. Bagaimana dengan masa sekolahku yang aku lupakan? Kemudian, hal ini bakal tersambung ke pertanyaan Isla barusan.

"Entahlah, Isla… aku sendiri hilang ingatan. Titik pertama yang kuingat adalah pada saat aku masih tinggal di Norad. Hanya itu. Pada saat itu, umurku sekitar… 17 atau 18 tahunan," Jelasku. "Nah, sepertinya kamu tahu sesuatu…"

"Ya, sedikit, sih… Tapi sepertinya lebih nikmat kalau dibarengi teh. Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku selesaikan dulu menyemprot tanamannya."

"Eh, apa gak masalah?"

"Santai saja, kali, kamu dan Io kan sudah kami anggap teman sebaya!" Katanya. "Tunggu sebentar, gak akan lama, kok. Menyemprot adalah prosedur terakhir untuk merawat tanamanku."

"Baiklah, nikmati saja waktumu."

Walaupun kubilang begitu, Isla tampaknya menyemprot dengan terburu-buru. Atau barangkali pekerjaan seperti ini memang memerlukan kelincahan. Aku kagum dengan Isla yang masih bisa bergerak lincah seperti itu, walau hanya sedang menyemprot tanaman (yang dirasa seperti pertarungan dengan pistol). _Apakah usia aslinya tidak memengaruhi kondisi fisik yang seusia denganku?_ Aku semakin penasaran.

"Nah, sudah, ayo masuk!" Katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku dan Isla pun memasuki kediaman Yura lagi.

Aku langsung duduk di ruang tamu, dan Isla pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh. Isla tidak menghiraukan sikapku, sepertinya karena prinsip "santai saja" ke pada teman sebayanya. Aroma bunga yang kemarin kucium di tempat ini masih sama, dan masih kuat seperti sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Isla membawakan dua cangkir teh sambil menjepitkan sebuah buku di ketiaknya. Dia menaruh tehnya di atas meja, dan langsung membuka buku yang ia bawa—tampaknya buku catatan. Tidak tebal, dan tidak mesti disampul dengan _hard cover _segala.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu ketahui?" Tanyaku pada Isla untuk membuka percakapan.

"Yang dijelaskan keluarga Weiss tentang pendiri Luxotics, aku mendapat info kalau Fujiwara dan Harukawa meninggalkan anak-anaknya di Hamondunt. Meskipun ditinggal jauh, mereka menitipkannya ke pada Dolgatari. Dan dugaanku, tapi kalaupun ingat, sih… kamu bersekolah di Northern Area," Jelas Isla.

"Kalau tentang itu, sedikitnya aku bisa ingat. Aku memang bersekolah di Northern Area. Puteri Fujiwara juga di sana."

"Kalau begitu, masuk akal…"

"Tapi, kenapa mereka memilih hal yang berat, kenapa kita tidak dibesarkan bersama keluarga?"

"Alasan paling realistis karena saat itu di Timur sedang ada perang. Mereka tidak bisa menitipkan kalian ke Northern Area—walaupun sebetulnya itu mungkin—dan berakhir meninggalkan kalian di Hamondunt."

"Perang?"

"Kamu gak tahu?" Tanya Isla tak percaya. Aku menggeleng, dan Isla berpikir keras. "Wajar kalau tak tahu karena hilang ingatan… tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, perang itu masih berlangsung."

"Berarti, sampai sekarang orang tuaku dan Fujiwara ikut bertarung dalam perang tersebut?"

"Jangan dianggap sempit, ya, bukankah dalam membela negara tidak hanya ikut berperang di lini baku tembak? Memang mereka masih bertarung, tapi tidak dengan bentuk yang mengancam nyawa mereka seperti itu," Jelasnya. "Kalau aku melihatnya sebagai perempuan, pilihan paling aman saat itu adalah menitipkan kalian ke pada Dolgatari. Karena fokus peperangan dan menopang Luxotics, pasti mereka tak punya waktu untuk mengurus anak-anaknya."

"Jadi seksisme…" Komentarku telat.

"Gak masalah, kan? Lagipula aku bukan aktivis ekualitas gender, feminis, atau semacamnya."

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kalau hendak menitipkanku pada Cecile, bukannya agak aneh kalau aku dan Fujiwara tinggal di kota yang berbeda?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau itu, Weiss sendiri tidak memahami apapun," Jawab Isla. "Sepertinya, urusan kepercayaan. Fujiwara sangat religius dan percaya dengan sabda-sabda Tuhan. Berbeda dengan Weiss, karena pekerjaan utamanya adalah advokat, mereka hanya percaya siapapun yang bisa ia percayai."

_Berbeda sekali dengan puterinya, _batinku dalam hati.

"Memangnya kamu dan Fujiwara tinggal di kota apa di Hamondunt?" Tanya Isla.

"Aku di Buenos, kalau Fujiwara tinggal di Aseton."

"Begitu, ya… Hmmm, aku dan Weiss sepertinya tidak mudah memahami pola ini."

"Lalu… apa kamu tahu hubungan semua ini dengan Norad?"

"Sedikit sekali… Habisnya, jarang sekali ada berita dari Norad. Makanya sejak awal aku bingung kenapa kamu bisa tiba-tiba tinggal di Norad, apalagi dengan kondisi yang baru hilang ingatan."

"Tapi kukira kamu belajar banyak mengenai Norad, apalagi kalau orangnya memiliki hubungan dengan Weiss."

"Makanya, aku sedang membuka catatan. Sabar sedikit, ya," Kata Isla sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya ampun, maaf," Ucapku.

"Santai…" Balasnya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku minum tehnya, ya. Daripada dibiarkan, nanti mendingin."

"Ya, silakan, memangnya mengapa aku menyediakan teh di atas meja itu?"

Aku tertawa garing, secara pribadi aku suka caranya bergurau. Kemudian aku menenggak langsung teh itu sedikit. Setelah menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja, Isla membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Dari penelitianku, Norad dan sekitarnya memang sedang perang. Alasan mengapa kawasan ini jarang tersebar beritanya, mungkin karena itu. Lawannya memiliki kawasan yang lebih luas dari Norad, dan memiliki akses ke luar negeri lebih mudah daripada Norad."

"Perang lagi? Mungkin aku melupakan ini, tapi dengan siapa?"

"_Sechs Empire._"

"Syekh?"

"_Sechs. _S-E-C-H-S_._"

"Sepertinya baru dengar… tapi kalau kawasannya sendiri lebih luas dari Norad, seharusnya aku tahu tentang itu, dong?"

"Kalau aku jadi kamu," Kata Isla. "Bepergian dari Norad ke luar negeri adalah perkara yang tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Maksudku, kamu bisa teleportasi ke mana saja asal masih di Norad, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk paham. Kemudian, Isla menambahkan, "Sechs juga termasuk. Kalau kuanalogikan, Sechs itu seperti gabungan Hamondunt dan Norad. Teknologi mereka canggih, tapi memang banyak yang masih menggunakan sihir pula."

"Kalau begitu, hal ini berhubungan, dong, dengan alasan mengapa Norad seolah-olah diblokade?"

"Tepat…" Timpal Isla pelan. "Tidak ada yang berani dengan Sechs, kecuali Norad itu sendiri."

Masuk akal. Jika dibayangkan begitu saja, Sechs bisa menjadi negara hegemoni tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Teknologi canggih dan kekuatan super, apalagi yang kurang dari negara tersebut? Mungkin saja, Sechs terlalu rakus sampai-sampai harus menginvasi Norad segala.

"Tapi tetap saja, hal ini tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba pindah ke Norad dengan ingatan yang hilang," Ucapku.

Isla berpikir keras sambil melihat catatannya. "Kecuali… _Human Disqualification._"

Pandanganku menatap Isla dengan tajam.

"Itu terjadi kurang lebih enam tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika kamu mulai tinggal di Norad," Katanya. "Ini masih teoriku, sih. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu… tapi bayangkan saja bagaimana kondisi dunia pada saat itu."

"Kau sendiri sedang berada di mana saat itu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku masih mengasuh Weiss di Timur," Kata Isla. "Aku dan Nata baru ditugaskan ke mari tiga tahun lalu karena orang tuaku sudah raib."

"_Raib… _kenapa raib?"

"Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, ya? Rasanya, setelah tragedi itu ada banyak sekali orang-orang yang menghilang. Namanya juga _Human Disqualification, _bukan genosida."

"Begitu rupanya?" Gumamku pelan.

Karena Isla berbicara seperti itu, aku jadi teringat Cecile Dolgatari dan ayahku. Ibuku bilang, ayahku raib bahkan sebelum tragedi itu. Dan sekarang, keberadaan Cecile masih belum jelas. Ingatanku sekalipun juga ikut menghilang. Apakah tragedi ini betul-betul dipersiapkan secara matang oleh sepihak? Dampaknya terlalu masif, sampai-sampai mengenai keluargaku dan para pendiri Luxotics. Bahkan aku sendiri, Fujiwara Kiyuutsu, juga yang lainnya. _Reva._

Mungkin semesta tidak menghendaki adanya sejarah yang terulang kembali.

_To be Continued_


End file.
